


Waking up in Vegas

by G8rguy



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Jonnor - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G8rguy/pseuds/G8rguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon and Jesus decide to share a brotherly tradition for the Fosters to celebrate Jude turning 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jude felt a pounding that made him want to die. He was afraid to open his eyes as the light was stabbing him like a knife in his head and his mouth, dear god it tasted like something died in there. All he could think of was that dying would be easier than living with this agony. 

“JUDE” the pounding in his head was now calling his name too?? Jude tried to pull the blankets over his head but somehow it made it worse – now he could smell what had died in his mouth!

“JUDE, CONNOR!! YOU NEED TO GET UP!” why did the horrible tormentor sound like Jesus Jude wondered? Pushing down the covers, Jude cracked open his eyes and sure enough the light made the pounding in his head even worse. But before he could hide again that terrible voice returned “DUDES, YOU GOTTA GET UP!!” Jesus yelled again.

Jude pushed himself to a sitting position and regretted it almost as fast. He felt his stomach shift in time with the pounding in his head. Looking around the hotel room, Jude remembered that they were supposed to head back home today. Jude looked over at the body next to him in the bed and saw Connor drooling in to the pillow and his hair messed up. 

Jude pushed himself up and stumbled towards the door. Finally getting there, he cracked the door to see his brother standing there. “Jude” Jesus smiled and laughed at the disheveled boy standing, well leaning, at the door. “It is 2:30 and we have to be out of the rooms by 3pm. You two have to get up and out now!” 

“Jesus” Jude whispered “please stop screaming at me.” Why was Jesus so loud?!? “We haven’t showered, packed, or anything. Give us an hour…maybe two.” Jude pleaded.

“No Dice Bro” Jesus said “we got a late check out but unless you two plan to pay for another day in that room, you have to be out ASAP!” Jesus laughed at his youngest brother trying to deal with the aftermath of his first hangover. “MOVE IT!” Jesus said “or if you want, Brandon and I can come help you?”

Jude really wanted to give Jesus the look, he really did, but that was too much effort right now and he was really afraid that he and Brandon would actually come in to their room. “Fine” Jude finally gave up “we will be out in 20 minutes.” Jude shut the door and turned back to the room. Shuffling to the bed he knew that waking Connor up would be harder than ever. Connor normally slept like the dead, but after the last two days of partying, he knew drastic methods were required.

First, he grabbed the sheets and blankets and pulled with a tug. Suddenly they were on the floor and Connor didn’t flinch. Lying on his side wearing a pair of sweat pants and no shirt, he was still snoring and Jude figured he would need to up his plans. He pushed on Connor trying to shake him awake with no result. Grabbing a pillow, he even whacked Connor in the head…still nothing.

Time to go nuclear! Stumbling to the bathroom he grabbed one of the cups and filled it with cold water…he was so going to pay for this. Walking back to the bed he paused over Connor and extended the cup over his boyfriends head.

Squinting his eyes as he shifted away from the bed, Jude tossed the cold water at Connor and leapt backward. “WHAT THE HELL!?!” Connor screamed and jumped out the bed looking for someone to punch. By this time Jude was halfway across the room and started to giggle.

Narrowing his eyes Connor saw his boyfriend trying to get away with the incriminating cup still in his hand. “You are so dead Jude Adams Foster” Connor growled and lunged. 

Holding up his hands Jude smirked as Connor missed and he danced away from the slow moving blonde. “Sorry Connor, but I had no choice. We have to be out of the room in 20 minutes…well 15 now…and I couldn’t wake you up.”

Connor collapsed on the bed “Oh God” he moaned holding his head “I think I am going to die…and what the hell did I eat, my mouth tastes like feet!”

Jude sat down on the bed next to his suffering boyfriend. “I think this is what they call the morning after hangover” Jude said rubbing a circle in Connor’s back. “The price of too much drinking.”

Connor lifted his head enough to look at Jude sitting there and groaned. “I am never drinking again” he swore. “I don’t even remember anything from yesterday. Last thing I remember we were going to that dance club and started drinking that stuff in the test tubes?” Connor struggled to remember but everything was too hazy.

“TEN MINUTES” Jesus screamed from the door, pounding on it again.

“Oh god” Connor moaned. “Why is he so loud?” Jude started to laugh but his own headache suggested that was a very bad idea at the moment. “Okay. First, get up. Let’s find shirts and shoes. We can sleep in the car. I am going to brush my teeth and you are going to stuff our stuff in the bags. When I am done, we can switch.” Jude hauled himself up and headed for the bathroom determined to drive this foul taste out of his mouth.

“What about a shower” Connor begged. “No time” Jude replied from the bathroom door.

Jude stepped out of the bathroom with all of his stuff in his hands and saw Connor tossing stuff into their duffle bags that they brought on the trip instead of suitcases. “Your turn” Jude said. “I left the toothpaste and your toothbrush…hurry up.”

Connor shambled towards the bathroom and Jude started to gather up what Connor had missed. Luckily they hadn’t brought much, they were only here for two days, so they didn’t have much. By the time he got the last of their clothes, minus a shirt for Connor as he had already put his on over the sweatpants he was wearing and slipped on his shoes. Connor tossed the last of the bathroom stuff in one of the bags “What else?” Connor mumbled just as the banging on the door returned. “OPEN UP!”

Connor walked to the door pulling on his t-shirt before opening it to see Jesus standing there grinning. “MORNING SUNSHINE!” he said loudly. “Ready to go?”

“God Jesus, could you be any more obnoxious?” Jude asked. Tossing one of the bags over his shoulder and handing the other to Connor. Connor slipped on his shoes as they walked into the hallway. “Where is Brandon?”

“He is getting the car” Jesus said smiling. “We already had a late breakfast and checked out. Shower was great – very relaxing.” He was really enjoying tormenting the two younger boys, a job that as older brother he relished. Besides, when you have your first hangover, it should be memorable.

The three of them shuffled to the elevator and then downstairs. As they walked through the casino as they headed for the exit, Jude really hated his brothers. Why had he listened to them?

_Flashback to three days ago_

“VEGAS BABY!!” Jesus said walking into Jude’s room.

“What?” Jude said jumping up surprised. Jesus wasn’t due in for another four days for the holidays but here he was and Brandon was right behind him. Jude hugged his brothers excited as he hadn’t seen them for several months. Texts, skypes, and phone calls weren’t the same as seeing them in person. 

“It’s not everyday that you turn 18 Jude” Brandon said smiling. “Jesus and I decided that we need to take you out to celebrate. And since your birthday is Sunday and you don’t have school next week for the holiday, Jesus and I have decided to take you to Las Vegas to celebrate. We leave on Saturday, stay over till Monday, and then will be back in time for Thanksgiving.”

Jude was stunned. He couldn’t believe that his brothers had come up with this, let alone that they were willing to go to all the trouble. “But what about moms?” Jude asked. “There is no way they will approve this.”

Jesus smiled. “Well, we are telling them we are taking you on a boys' only camping trip.” He smiled at his older brother, sharing a secret look “Besides, we have to keep up the Adams-Foster tradition!”

“What tradition?” Jude asked nervously.

“Brandon took me to Vegas when I turned 18” Jesus said smiling. “Did you ever hear about it?” Jesus asked.

“No” Jude said uncertainly. That would definitely had made for some serious drama in the house.

“So, we keep up the brotherly tradition of a secret Vegas trip” Brandon said wickedly. “Besides, it’s time for you to loosen up. And to make it more fun…We got two rooms at the casino.”

“Why two rooms?” Jude asked. “Wouldn’t it be easier to all pile in one room?”

“Easier maybe” Brandon answered “but not really what we were thinking would be fun. We figured you might want to invite Connor and then we would definitely want two rooms!” Jesus snickered.

Jude blushed but smiled as his brothers before grabbing them in a hug.

_Back to the present_

Connor, of course, was all for it and surprisingly his moms seemed to buy the idea of the boys’ trip. They had arrived after the nearly six hour drive on Saturday and checked in. By midnight, Jude was 18 and they started hitting up places. Though underage, it really wasn’t hard to get drinks at these places. Jude and Connor had drank too much that night to celebrate both their birthdays, but Sunday morning was tough. They had gone out for a dinner without his brothers – they were gambling in the casino and didn't want to do anything else, but Jude and Connor wanted to have some fun. So they enjoyed a great meal before hitting up an amazing club with those terrible, mind numbing drinks in test tubes. Jude couldn’t remember much after that and once they had piled back in Jesus’s car, Jude and Connor passed out in the back seat and didn’t wake up till they were back in San Diego.

They had made one stop on the way back for dinner at a fast food joint eating in the car in the parking lot because they really didn’t want to be seen by other people. A traffic jam delayed their return even more and by the time they pulled into the driveway of the Adams-Foster house, it was after 11pm.

Walking in the house, the boys were quiet as they tried to avoid waking their moms. They went up the stairs and as they reached the landing a door opened and Stef was standing there. “Have fun camping boys?” she said with her arms crossed.

“It was great” Jesus replied first “the traffic back was terrible though.” He smiled at his mom looking innocent. Brandon just smiled while Jude and Connor winced. Their nap in the car really hadn’t helped much and that greasy food on the way back wasn’t really sitting well with Jude. Connor had a stomach of iron but even he looked a bit green in the face.

“Jude honey” Stef said towards her youngest “you okay, you look a little queasy.”

“Just some bad food mom” Jude said softly. “Connor and I are gonna crash now.” Jude shambled to his room with Connor right behind him. They walked in and tossed their bags on the floor by Jude’s desk and collapsed into Jude’s bed after taking off their shoes. Arranging themselves quickly, they were asleep in seconds.

Jesus and Brandon were still standing in the door as Stef walked over and they all looked down at the two snoring boys. “Wow” Jesus remarked “that was fast.”

Brandon snorted.

“Why don’t you two get to bed too” Stef told them. As she walked to her room “We can talk about Vegas tomorrow.” The door closed behind her.

Brandon and Jesus looked at each other. Uh-oh.


	2. Chapter 2

Brandon looked at himself in the mirror in the bathroom dreading what was going to come next. He heard his moms downstairs moving around, making breakfast based on the mouthwatering aromas coming from downstairs, a trap he knew only too well. He knew that he could delay only so long, but there was no way he was going down there alone. That his mom knew about Vegas…seriously how did they do that every time? I mean sure she is a cop, but still!

“Man that drive sucked” Jesus muttered as he came in the bathroom and grabbed for his toothbrush next to Brandon. “This weekend was fun, but driving back is a bear.” Jesus kept trying to talk while brushing his teeth, completely unintelligible to Brandon, as he kept brushing. Brandon looked at him trying to figure out if he actually forgot they were busted.

Finishing up and rinsing out his mouth Brandon smiled “Something smells great!” he said turning as he headed to the stairs. Brandon just shook his head. “Every time” he thought “does he not know our moms yet?” Brandon knew it wouldn’t do any good to delay and followed after his brother.

Entering the kitchen Jesus saw Stef sitting at the table with her trademark grey coffee cup in hand while Lena was filling the table with a ton of food. Mariana and Callie had gotten in yesterday but were obviously still asleep and Jesus was hungry! He slid onto a stool and reached for a plate to load up.

Stef looked over at her son with a smirk wondering if he actually remembered last night. She made eye contact with Lena and saw the smile on her wife’s face. She saw Brandon standing at the edge of the kitchen, not entering but watching. Waiting till he grabbed a glass of orange juice to take a sip, wincing as the juice hit his mouth – toothpaste, ugh, Stef smiled “so how was Vegas?”

Brandon laughed as Jesus started choking on his drink. He truly loved his brother, but he walked in to it so often. “Something funny B?” Stef directed at him, just a trace of cop in her voice. “Nope” he replied simply. Rule number one for mom – never say anything more than absolutely necessary. She would find out secrets – they all knew that. The goal was to try and limit the exposure.

“So boys, care to explain” Lena asked joining the conversation as she her own plate down. “What exactly you two were thinking?”

“What do you mean?” Jesus muttered unconvincingly. “Why do you think we were in Vegas?” Jesus trying to act innocent never worked.

“Did you forget the phone tracking app on your phones?” Stef asked him.

Looking at Brandon “I thought we removed that” Jesus muttered. “Not on Jude’s phone” Lena said with a flat voice.

“I mean taking your 18 year old brother and his boyfriend across state lines, to Las Vegas, lying to us and his dad. Have you lost your minds?” Stef growled.

Jesus sighed “No mom we haven’t. We were just thinking it would be fun.”

Lena interrupted “Fun? What if something had happened? We wouldn’t know where you were, no idea if you were safe. It was irresponsible Jesus!”

“That was kinda the point mama” Jesus said with a smirk. “Sometimes you just gotta be stupid and have fun. And Jude, most of all.”

“What does that even mean” Stef said confused.

“It means he is too uptight” Brandon said quietly. “Jude doesn’t push. He may growl a bit, but serious rebellion? Normal, healthy rebellion? He is too timid. We just wanted him to do something reckless, but safe with his brothers.”

“Besides” Jesus laughed, “it’s kind of a tradition.” He looked over at Brandon and saw his older brother trying to signal him to shut up. But he missed it. Unfortunately Stef did not.

“What are you talking about Jesus? What tradition? Brandon – what tradition?” she grilled them.

Sighing Brandon knew this would not end well. “Brandon took me to Vegas when I was 18, so we wanted to take Jude” Jesus answered.  
Lena and Stef were stunned and kept looking between the boys and each other and each other. “How did you…When...” Stef paused to regroup. “How on earth did you think this was a good idea Brandon? Why did you start this stupid tradition?”

Brandon knew he shouldn’t but at the same time it was pretty much over and done with at this point. “Because dad took me when I was 18” he replied.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?!?” Stef yelled. “I swear I am going to kill Mike!” Brandon looked over at Lena who seemed to be trying to decide whether to growl or laugh. “We kinda decided to make it a Foster tradition. Get to go to Vegas at 18 and have some fun” Brandon explained.

“And Callie and Mariana? Taking them to Vegas was a good idea too?” Stef confronted the boys.

Brandon and Jesus looked at each other guiltily and didn’t answer, mostly trying to avoid eye contact with their moms. When Brandon looked up at Lena he saw her eyes narrow and he could tell she was not happy anymore. “Or was this a boys only thing and the girls were excluded?” she asked dangerously.

Stef looked even more upset. She could handle her kids being stupid, she had five teenagers in the house at one time, god knows she had dealt with stupid, but sexist too?!? “So you excluded your sisters, is that it?”

“Excluded us from what?” Mariana asked walking in to the kitchen in her pajamas and yawning. “You are all way to loud this early.” She grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee before sitting down. While she didn’t start on coffee till college, now it was definitely her morning jump start.

“Your brothers took Jude and Connor to Las Vegas this weekend!” Stef growled.

“Oh that 18th birthday thing they do?” Mariana muttered. “Guess this was the last one huh?”

Stef and Lena looked at their daughter stunned again. “YOU KNEW!?!” Lena yelled.

Brandon and Jesus looked just as stunned.

“Yes” Mariana said surprised at her moms reactions “are you just figuring this out? Mike took Brandon when he turned 18 and Brandon took Jesus when he turned 18, so we figured Jude was up next.” 

“We?” Brandon asked.

“Callie and I” Mariana replied as if it should be obvious. “Seriously. Did you not know? They were never that subtle about their boy’s tradition…stupid though it was.”

“Hey, it wasn’t stupid” Jesus yelled. “It was awesome! You are just mad we didn’t take you.”

“Right” Mariana replied looking at her twin with her trademark ‘how am I related to you? look’ “drinking and gambling is such a great idea. Um...No thanks. Neither of us were at all interested in that.” 

“You aren’t mad we didn’t take you?” Brandon asked curiously. 

“Well, it was a bit annoying you didn’t ask” Mariana said honestly “but after Callie and I talked. We figured that it wouldn’t be the same. So we did our own Foster tradition for the girls” she replied with a smirk.

“What did you do?” Brandon asked.

Mariana laughed and got up for her second cup “WE didn’t get caught, so guess you won’t know. Of course when your daughters turn 18, Auntie Callie and Auntie Mariana will be sure to continue our tradition” she laughed.

Lena snickered enjoying that the girls were not quite as innocent as the boys in this, just better. She wasn’t 100% sure whether Mariana was being honest as she would not put it past her to lie just to mess with the boys, but the more she considered, she thought that she probably was being honest about it – she was enjoying their discomfort too much. Jesus had really thought he was pulling something over on them and to find out that his sister had done it as well, and better than he did, didn’t sit well with him.

“Well, I guess you are all adults, at least technically” Lena sighed “and how much trouble could you get in to all crammed in a room together?”

Brandon and Jesus looked at each other before Brandon could help himself. “Oh damn it” he cringed to himself.

“You were all together, weren’t you?” Stef jumped on that look the boys shared.

“Well…” Brandon started. “We got a great deal on two rooms” Jesus added “that way Jude and Connor wouldn’t be in our room.”

“So you got your little brother a hotel room in Vegas with his boyfriend?!” Stef groaned. “Really? What were you thinking?”

“What’s the big deal?” Jesus asked him moms. “Are you seriously thinking that they haven’t had sex yet?”

Mariana snickered. Brandon started coughing. Lena closed her eyes and started counting to ten to regain her composure. Stef stuttered “THAT’S NOT THE POINT!”

“Stef, of all things, that they had a room together isn’t the biggest issue” Lena said more calmly than she felt. “Did you all stay together at least?”

“Yes” Jesus replied quickly. “I mean mostly. Well the first day we did.”

The sound of Brandon’s hand hitting his face was much louder than he thought it would be. 

“Oh wow Jesus, you are on fire this morning” Mariana giggled. 

“Brandon” Stef said visibly restraining herself “can you please explain.”

Brandon sighed, this was not going to look good. “Well, we went out on the strip the first night. Went to the casinos, had dinner, and hit up a club. It was pretty normal.”

“Was there drinking?” Stef asked.

Brandon winced. “Yes. Not really hard to get in Vegas no matter your age.”

“And the second day” Stef continued.

“Well…Jude and Connor wanted to go to a dance club they heard about but Jesus and I were interested in the casino, so they decided to do dinner and club on their own” Brandon explained. “But it was a nice club, we checked it out online” he added as he saw his mom start to react.

Stef closed her eyes and struggled to find the words to express her feelings towards her sons right now. It didn’t help having Mariana giggle every time they tried to explain something.

In this pause in the conversation Jude walked into the kitchen. He could feel the stress in the room but having missed last night, he was blissfully unaware of what was going on. Still groggy and feeling the effects of drinking, man he was never doing that again, he shuffled in and gave Lena a hug. “Morning everyone” he muttered. Still wearing the sweats he woke up in Vegas and the t-shirt he tossed on for the ride home, he looked rough. He moved to the cabinet to grab a bowl and the cereal, he didn’t think he could manage eggs or bacon at this point and joined the family at the table. 

The family had stopped talking when Jude came in, but Stef’s look promised that the conversation would continue later. 

Jude pulled the wooden stool out and lowered himself down on the hard wood surface.

“OUCH” Jude yelled jumping up much more awake than he was a moment before with his hand grabbing the sudden sharp pain in his backside. It felt like he sat on a pin.

The rest of the family looked at him in shock.

Jude seeing their faces tried to explain “It hurt when I sat down…”

He only got that far before Brandon, once again trying to drink, coughed and sputtered his juice while Mariana’s eyes got very big and Jesus howled. “Dude!”

Lena and Stef eyes were wide but with concern and Jude did not understand what was going on. Why was everyone reacting like that? “What is wrong with everyone this morning?”

Jesus was actually crying he was laughing so hard. When he recovered enough to speak he looked at Brandon “So, we gonna have words with Connor bro?”

“JESUS” Lena said sharply “not appropriate!”

Brandon was red in the face and was trying to compose himself.

“Why are you going to talk to Connor Jesus” Jude asked confused but trailed off looking at his siblings. Mariana was giggling and wouldn’t meet Jude’s eyes, Jesus was laughing out loud and Brandon just seemed embarrassed. But he only said that he was hurt when he… “OH GOD JESUS!!” Jude screamed. “NOT FUNNY!” Jude finally understood why they were laughing and so embarrassed. They thought that Connor and I…

“It is not that” he growled staring at his brothers. “It feels like I got stabbed...”

That set off the next round of laughter and this time he saw that his both his moms were starting to snicker.  
Jude put his head on the table. This was mortifying. He couldn’t not deal with this. Getting caught making out shirtless with Connor by his dad was a breeze compared to this.

Amidst all the laughter, Connor walked in to the kitchen to see the whole family laughing and his boyfriend with his head in his hands trying to hide. “Morning” he said smiling at the room enjoying all the laughter even though he was looking as rough as Jude as he was also still wearing the same clothes he woke up in.

Jesus smile changed from pure laughter to pure devilment. He made eye contact with Brandon and they smirked. “Connor” Jesus started and saw Jude’s head come up with fear in his eyes “I think we need to have a talk about some things. Why don’t you have a seat?” he pointed to the stool next to him.

“Jesus” Jude warned as Connor was suddenly nervous about Jesus’s look at him.

Connor looked over at Jude and saw the fear and the smile on Brandon’s face. Mariana was avoiding eye contact but he could tell she was trying to keep from laughing. He had already gotten the “if you hurt our brother speech” when he and Jude started dating, but what was going on. Worried he dropped down on the chair harder than he would have normally.

“OH DAMMIT!” Connor yelled suddenly jumping up and grabbing at his backside at the sudden sharp pain he felt when he hit the chair.

The room went dead quiet and he saw looks of shock and surprise on their faces.

What is going on he thought before Jesus broke the silence laughing “Well alright Jude!” The table lost it completely this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Connor looked around the room confused. Why was everyone laughing and why was Jude redder than he had ever seen him before? He looked like he wanted to crawl under the table. Why was Jesus congratulating Jude? And, what did he sit on, it really hurt like he sat on a pin.

I mean, Connor thought, even Lena and Stef were laughing, though they were trying to control it. Mariana wouldn’t even look at him. You would think that they caught him and Jude…Connor suddenly put the pieces together – sore butt, ‘way to go Jude’, Jude dying of embarrassment – they thought..! 

Connor suddenly felt his face flush and he knew that he was at least as red as Jude and it was confirmed when he saw Jesus look over at him and explode in a fresh round of laughter setting off the rest of them. He looked over at Jude who wouldn’t make eye contact. This was so unfair, they hadn’t done anything…well, at least on this trip.

“Please” a soft voice came from Jude “please just stop.” He begged his family. Looking up at his moms first who looked guilty for laughing and they decided to take pity on the boys.

“Okay” Lena said clearing her throat “I think everyone has had a good laugh, but it’s time to stop.” She looked at each of the other members of the family until they regained control and stopped laughing, but she knew it was just below the surface from the look in their eyes. To be fair they were trying.

“Thank you” Jude whispered. “But seriously this has nothing to do with…that! It’s totally different…”

Pandemonium erupted. Jesus fell off his chair he laughed so hard. Brandon jumped back from the table to avoid looking at anyone while Mariana squealed. Stef jumped up and grabbed Lena turning them from the group sitting at the table trying to not lose it but Lena’s snort set her off.

Connor squeezed his eyes shut and seriously contemplated crawling under the table while Jude, poor Jude, suddenly realized what he had just admitted and looked, somehow despite it seeming impossible, even more embarrassed.

“WHAT IS GOING ON!?!” Callie yelled from the doorway at her family. The laughter was so loud but coming into this scene made her think that her entire family had lost it. No one was looking at her and when she looked at Jude, his face went white with horror as he looked at her. He opened and shut his mouth several times but nothing came out. She was worried. He actually looked like he might pass out.

Turning to Connor she saw him blushing up a storm and he put his hands in his face to hide? “Jude? Brandon? Moms? Would someone talk to me?” She didn’t understand. Connor looked embarrassed, Jude horrified but the rest of the family was nearly hysterical with laughter. It couldn’t be bad could it?

“Nothing” Jude squeaked, his voice breaking like it had when it was changing. “Right?” He looked desperately at the rest of the family with pleading eyes. “Nothing is going on!”

Lena turned back toward Callie and taking a deep breath “Right. Nothing is wrong or anything. I think the family just got a case of the giggles teasing Jude and it got out of hand. Right everyone?”

Everyone had managed to get some control by this point and muttered agreement as they started to sit down again until Connor let out a gasp when he sat on the stool again. Everyone started snickering and were obviously trying to bite their tongues to keep quiet. “Are you okay Connor” Callie asked observing the pain on his face.

“Yeah” Connor mumbled. “I’m fine.” 

Connor reached back behind him and leaning up rubbed the sore area when he realized he felt something…off. It wasn’t the sweats or his boxers or skin it was something else. Nervous he slipped his hand inside the waistband of his boxes and let his fingers slide towards where the pain was. But before he got there he felt what was off. It was paper-y but slick and in a second he recognized it – medical tape. 

Connor had been hurt playing sports before and had bandages and cuts that were treated and covered over so he knew the feel of that white tape they used and going a bit farther he encountered the plastic cover of a bandage of some kind. He was actually injured!

A look of fear replaced the embarrassment as he looked over at Jude who had noticed his change of expression as did Callie.

“Connor” Callie said reaching for him “what is it? What’s wrong?”

The others had noticed the change in tone between Connor and Callie and had quieted down and looked over at him.

“I think something happened” Connor stammered. “I can feel a bandage.”

The amusement dropped off of Stef’s face in a second as she moved over towards the blonde boy who suddenly looked very vulnerable. “Connor, what do you mean?”

He looked up with the start of fear in his eyes. “I can feel a bandage…I think I got hurt somehow.”

A sudden gasp from the other end of the table caused them to turn and saw Jude with his arm around his back and a look of concern on his face. “I have one too. A bandage I mean.”

Lena walked over to Jude “Honey, can I see for a second?” Jude looked at her worried and embarrassed, but the worry won over and he nodded and stood up. Lena carefully lowered his waistband just enough to see the edge of the white tape and a blue bandage that had a slight red-brown discoloration like from dried blood. She also noticed a shiny sheen on one edge of his skin.

Looking back at Jude, seeing the worry on his face, she tried to smile comfortably at him. “It’s definitely a bandage. Do you remember anything? Going to the hospital?”

Jude and Connor were quiet and looking more worried when they heard the snort. Turning to Jesus he had his hands over his mouth trying to keep himself quiet but his eyes betrayed him. He was trying to keep from laughing and he was losing the battle.

“Do you think this is funny?” Jude yelled at his brother. “We are hurt and you are laughing at us!”

Jesus totally lost it. His laughter ringing out through the kitchen and he tried to get enough control to explain but he couldn’t he just kept laughing. Finally getting enough air he looked at his little brother with eyes full of joy and love and managed to get out one word before losing it again… “Tattoo”

Mariana’s eyes widened and she started giggling and Jude felt betrayed. What did a tattoo have to do with…

“You got a Tattoo!?!” Brandon yelled looking at Jude before turning to Connor “Both of you?!”

Jude’s eyes got huge as he realized why Jesus was laughing at him. Turning in horror to Connor he saw that his boyfriend had figured it out as well. They were both mortified. Did they get drunk in Vegas and get tattoos?

Stef and Lena looked at each other in shock, totally unprepared for this. Sure, Jesus had gotten a tattoo at that street carnival when he was 15, but Jude?? They never would have expected that.

“Wait a minute everyone” Stef said forcefully and she stared down Jesus till he stopped laughing, at least out loud. “We don’t know if that is what happened. We don’t know if there were tattoos involved or something else. All we know is that there is a bandage. And if it is a tattoo, we don’t know how long the bandage is supposed to stay on.”

“Twenty four hours” Callie replied automatically without thinking.

Everyone turned towards her. She looked up confused. Why was everyone…“OH MY GOD!” Jesus roared “YOU HAVE A TATTOO!”

Callie turned red and tried to reply but nothing came out of her mouth. 

“Where?” Brandon stuttered and then turning red tried to cover up his embarrassment “I mean what. What did you get a tattoo of and when?”

“How did I not know this?” Mariana said sounding hurt.

Callie shook her head embarrassed. “Yes I have a tattoo” she glared at Jesus. “It is private and you don’t need to know” she met Brandon’s eyes knowing the question he was really asking. “And I got it a year ago as a personal thing. Mariana – I didn’t tell anyone yet and wasn’t sure I was going to.”

She paused and looked at everyone. “But I do know that you can remove the bandage after 24 hours.” She reached out and started putting breakfast on her plate with her head held high. 

“Alright sis!” Jesus smiled “cool!”

Callie turned towards Jude “so if it is a tattoo, you can probably take off the bandage now and check. You too Connor” she said turning to the blonde sitting nearby.

“Uh” Connor stammered “I am not sure I want to know.” He looked at Jude and while the fear of being injured was gone, the worry about what his tattoo, if he had one, was had replaced it.

“Dude you better find out” Jesus warned him. “You don’t want others to know first.”

Connor looked confused “How would anyone else know?”

“Bro” Jesus laughed “the locker room? Team showers? ring a bell?”

The blood drained from Connor’s face. He totally forgot about that. The baseball locker room and shower was very clothing free area most of the time. Right after he came out it was really uncomfortable there with everyone wondering if he was checking them out. But it wasn’t until one of his oldest friends Jake decided to take matters into his hands that things improved. One day Jake just got undressed for the shower, right next to Connor, and grabbed his soap and shampoo and walked by him.

Some of the other guys froze and looked back to Connor who was still getting undressed and didn’t seem to have noticed the naked boy walking by. “Giving Connor a show?” Ricky laughed at Jake.

“Guys, Connor has been in the locker room before he came out. He has seen all of us before and we saw him. He has a boyfriend. Do you think he really cares?”

Connor had noticed Jake but had adverted his eyes out of respect but his appreciation for his friend was pretty big in that moment. Jake had just treated him as one of the team, not caring about who Connor dated or was interested in. It took a bit longer for the rest of the team, but within a few weeks everything was like a normal locker room and Connor was just one of the team. 

It was only when the guys decided to start bragging about who was the best looking or who was the hottest guy on the team, usually because they were fighting over a girl, that they would remember and try to get Connor to give his opinion. He always laughed and would say “none of you guys are hot, sorry. But there is a really hot guy in this school…” usually at that point he would be hit with several towels or shirts or whatever anyone was holding as they would yell out “Jude…we know!” And then they would laugh.

But now…they guys would see his tattoo and he couldn’t let that happen unless he knew what it was or it would be the death of him.

“So” Stef interrupted Connor’s thoughts “the way I see it you have a couple of choices. First, you can try to pretend it didn’t happen and hope no one notices. Jude you might actually get away with that, Connor – probably not. Second, you can try to look in a mirror to see it. Based on the location of the bandages, probably not going to be easy, but might be possible. Third, have someone look at it and tell you what it is. Now you can each check out the other’s tattoo or have someone else do it.”

Connor suddenly paled “Oh God, my dad can’t know about this!”

“Well I don’t like keeping secrets” Lena started “but seeing how you are 18 that is your decision.”

“HEY!” Jesus yells looking upset. “Why are you all so calm about this? When I got a tattoo you freaked out and made me get it removed!”

“One” Stef cut him off “YOU were 15 and got it at some street fair by a guy on the street.”

“And Two” Lena finished “Jude and Connor are 18 which means that legally they can get a tattoo…even if they don’t remember it. Totally different situation so be quiet!”

Lena looked over at Jude and saw the worry. Connor was sitting quietly trying to figure out what to do.

Stef stood up “Connor” he looked up at her “come with me.” 

“Why?” Jude said nervously.

Stef didn’t answer Jude “Where” Connor choked out. “Our bathroom upstairs” Stef replied walking upstairs without looking back. 

Connor got up and followed after. He was actually glad, he could trust Stef more than anyone except Jude and for some reason he wasn’t sure he wanted Jude to know before he did. He appreciated that she just charge rather than let him work himself up over it.

Jude watched Connor go off with Stef nervously. He knew that Connor and Stef had become closer over the years as they were so much alike. They had shared a father that disapproved of them and they wore their passion on the surface. Though Connor loved Lena because she was so much like Jude and when he was in pain she would be a source of support for him, Stef was a reminder to be strong and Jude knew that he would feel safe with her. 

But what about him? He knew that his siblings were not the choice. While he loved them, he was still pretty annoyed with this this morning. Connor? NO! He couldn’t know before Jude. That left Stef and Lena and if he was honest he would ask Lena first. “Mama?” he said – a question for help, a request for reassurance, and an explanation all with one word.

“Sure honey” Lena said and they got up to go to the downstairs bathroom.

Jude was really embarrassed as they shut the door. Lena could see it on his face. “Do you want to try and remove the bandage or do you want me to?” she asked Jude.

Jude reached around but it was awkward and he knew he wouldn’t be able to reach it. Swallowing his embarrassment he turned around and tried to lower his sweats the absolute minimum necessary. Lena smiled and tried to remember how embarrassing this was for her sensitive son. She grabbed the edge of the bandage and it was still pretty sticky. She pulled the corner and was surprised how much it pulled the skin. Jude gasped in shock as it pulled off and knowing it would be better in the end, Lena jerked pulling it off all at once.

“OUCH” Jude gasped at the sudden shock, but it was over. “Are you okay” Lena asked gently.

“Yes” Jude grimaced. It was now or never “so…is it a tattoo?” He looked up in the mirror and saw his Lena look down and her face changed. She tried to hide her expression but he could see she was trying not to laugh. She looked up and met his eyes in the mirror and saw the tension in his face but try as she might, she couldn’t keep the smile off her face. “Yes” she replied with a tremor from holding in her laughter. “It is.”

Jude closed his eyes and sighed. He was actually hoping it was a stab wound – that would be easier. He slid up his sweats and took a deep breath. He didn’t want to know, he really didn’t. But he had to. “What is it?” He couldn't look at her so he kept his eyes closed with his back to her.

Sitting at the table in the kitchen, Jude’s siblings were still laughing at their brother’s situation even though Callie was trying to say it wasn’t too bad and Mariana said at least it wasn’t some psycho girl when Jude’s scream rang through the house.

**“OH MY GOD NO!! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!”**


	4. Chapter 4

Callie, Brandon, Mariana, and Jesus were all sitting at the table stunned. Jude’s scream had been louder than they had ever heard him before and they could tell he was not happy! Callie and Mariana both debated going to check on them but Jude in a mood was not a fun Jude so they decided to wait. A few minutes later Lena walked back in to the kitchen alone. She walked up to the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at her plate and started to eat quietly.

The kids kept looking at her, at each other, back towards where Jude still was, but no one said anything. 

The silence was driving them crazy. 

“WELL?” Mariana broke first.

“Well what?” Lena asked calmly looking at Mariana.

“What was the tattoo?” Mariana said exasperated. The other kids all were shaking their heads in agreement.

“I think that the decision of whether to tell you that is up to Jude” Lena explained patiently. They groaned. “I’m serious. It is personal and he doesn’t have to tell anyone about it. In fact, I promised not to say anything to anyone, not even mom.”

“Really” Jesus said disbelievingly “you aren’t gonna tell mom about Jude’s tattoo?”

“Really” Lena said firmly. “I made Jude a promise and I will keep it. Mom will understand. It wouldn’t surprise me if Connor asked the same of her and I wouldn’t ask her to break his trust either. If they don’t want to tell you, then you all need to respect their choice.”

Jude came around the corner at that point. His eyes on the ground and his face one of humiliation. He was not happy and his family could tell. He sat carefully at his seat, but didn’t touch his breakfast, just looking down in silence.

“Jude” Callie said softly putting her hand on his shoulder “you don’t have to tell any of us, not even me, about it. It is yours and it is private so don’t worry about it. We won’t pressure you…will we?” at the end she looked up at the others for confirmation. They were quiet as they looked at each other. Jude looked up afraid and sad all at the same time. “No pressure Judicorn” Mariana promised with a sigh.

“Yeah, me neither” Brandon said smiling at the youngest of the family.

Jude looked over at Jesus with a questioning look. “No promises dude” Jesus said seriously. Callie and Mariana both started to turn on him before he continued “but if I do find out, I promise I won’t tell anyone else in the family” he smiles at the end.

At this point Stef walks back in to the kitchen trying to keep a straight face but Lena can see the mischief and humor in her eyes. She is trying to be professional, but she is also trying not to laugh at the tall, blonde young man walking slowly behind her like a condemned prisoner.

Connor looks about the same as Jude did when he walks into the kitchen. He returns to his seat, sitting down carefully, and avoids making any kind of eye contact with the family.

“Connor” Callie says clearing her throat. He looks up panicked. “We were just telling Jude, and you, that we were not going to pressure you two about your tattoos. They are personal and private and we should respect that and let you both decide how you want to deal with them. We should just support you.”

“Except me” Jesus adds “I didn’t promise that.” The others start on him again and he says loudly “besides, Connor can’t hide it. First team shower and his teammates will know and five minutes later so will the rest of the school. You can’t hide it on a team.”

“Maybe I should quit?” Connor says quietly.

Jude looks up shocked. Connor loves baseball. The rest of the family is equally surprised. They had all been to watch Connor play and knew he was really good. His coach had told him that he had a real shot at a scholarship to play on the collegiate level and possibly professionally even. “You can’t quit” Jude says reaching for Connor’s hand. “You love baseball.”

“I know” Connor says looking at his boyfriend. “But this tattoo…once the guys see it…I am so dead. There is no way to avoid this if I stay on the team.”

“It can’t be that bad” Jesus tells him. “I mean two guys on the basketball team got tattoos my senior year and one of the other baseball players got one the year before Brandon and Callie graduated. It’s hardly the first time. Sure they will tease you a bit, but it’s really no big deal. Besides, most tattoos are pretty cool…like Callie’s dolphin.” Jesus does a quick look to see if she reacts.

Callie just smirks at him “Nope, but nice try” she says with a smile. Jesus grumbles trying to think of what else it could be.

“It kinda is a big deal Jesus” Connor confesses. “It’s not one that they are not going to go nuts over. I don't think they will let me live it down.”

“Look, maybe you need an unbiased opinion…ours. You tell us what it is, and we can tell you how bad it might be…or how okay. Sound good?” Jesus suggested.

“You are just trying to find out” Jude says with a warning tone. “Knock it off guys. This is serious for us.”

Connor is sitting quietly thinking about what Jesus said and realizing that he is right. The guys on the team will not keep this quiet. Not with Connor’s tattoo. And getting it lasered off would involve telling his dad he had it, lots of painful appointments, and probably still being found out. Might as well get it over with.

“Jesus is right. I can’t hide it Jude. We can keep yours secret, but not mine so I might as well tell everyone. They will find out eventually.” Connor closes his eyes knowing this is going to be one of the hardest things he has done. The Fosters have been a family to him for so long and this…this is going to make things weird. He knows it.

“Are you sure hun?” Stef asked him gently. He looks up at her “You really don’t have to tell anyone about this. Maybe you could talk to the coach about showering separately.

“No Stef” Connor says feeling defeated. “I fought too hard to be treated the same as the rest of the team and this is part of that. They will torment me for it…but I can handle it…I hope.”

Jude is worried. He knows that his relationship with his teammates is tenuous normally, but could a tattoo really cause problems like that?

Taking a deep breath, Connor closes his eyes. He can’t do this looking at anyone, it would kill him. “It’s a heart.”

The rest of the group looks around, this isn’t so bad. Mariana sees Jude’s face and it isn’t surprise or relief…it is fear? Why is he afraid?

“That’s not that bad Connor” Brandon says gently.

“A blue heart” Connor clarifies.

Mariana sees Jude’s eyes get wider with Connor’s explanation. Why is this rattling him? Unless… Mariana suddenly giggles out loud. Everyone, including Connor who opens his eyes to look at her with a slight feeling of hurt in his eyes, is looking at Mariana for laughing.

“Mariana, that’s not very supportive” Stef says defending Connor. But Mariana isn’t really looking because after seeing Jude react she looked at Lena and saw the same shock and surprise that Jude had.

“I’m sorry” she says still laughing. “It’s not you Connor, I swear!” she says to the blonde boy beside her.

“Really sis” Jesus asks snidely “cause it kinda sounds like it.”

“Honestly, no” she says with a smile “I am laughing because I am almost completely certain that Jude has a matching tattoo based on how he is reacting.”

The family, Connor too, turns to look at Jude who is now beet red again and trying to hide behind his hands. It’s too much and the laughter returns.

“Jude” Connor says after a moment “you too?”

“Yes” Jude finally says looking up at Connor. “I take you have the other two parts of the tattoo as well?”

Connor’s eyes widen, he realizes now that Jude and him got matching tattoos, so that means that Jude’s tattoo says…he smiles and then, unable to help it, he laughs.

Jude’s eyes widen with betrayal. He’s laughing?! Doesn’t he realize that I have…Jude stops. If I have...then he has… now he gets it and he starts to laugh too. Both of them are blushing fiercely and giggling.

“Wait a second” Mariana stops laughing “what other two elements?”

“I don’t think we need to tell them that do we Connor?” Jude asks his boyfriend.

“Actually no, I don’t think we do” Connor says laughing.

“C’mon dude” Jesus yells “you can’t leave us hanging like that. What else is the tattoo?”

Brandon and Mariana join in trying to pressure the boys but they just keep laughing. 

Stef looks at Lena and when she catches her eye lifts an eyebrow in question. She has figured it out…has Lena? Lena smiles back at her…yep. They both know now. 

“Moms!” Mariana pleads “c’mon tell us!!”

“Sorry kids” Stef says “can’t help you out. Mama and I both made promises to Jude and Connor.”

Callie leans over towards Jude who seems a lot less stressed about the tattoo than he did a minute ago “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours” she offers.

“HEY!” Jesus yells “That’s not fair!”

Callie smiles at him “All’s fair in love and war Jesus. Just because you don’t have a tattoo to share, doesn’t mean I can’t use mine.”

Connor takes a big breath and looks at Jude. He sees the fear and embarrassment in his boyfriend’s eyes fading. “Well? Do we?” he asks silently.

Jude nods back telling Connor he is okay with it. Like Jesus said, it will come out sooner or later, and it might as well be now with his family.

“Jesus” Connor interrupts his conversation with Callie. “I’ll tell you.”

The table goes suddenly silent. Everyone looks at Connor who looks a lot more relaxed than he has been all morning.

“After I shower.” Connor starts to get up when he is grabbed by Brandon and Jesus.

“OH HELL NO” Jesus yells. Connor is laughing knowing he wasn’t going to get away with that but it was worth trying. He was surprised at Brandon's reaction though.

“Okay, okay! Kidding!” he concedes. “I’ll tell.”

The boys let him go and he sat back down. “My tattoo is a blue heart with ‘Jude’ written on it” Connor tells them.

Mariana starts the laughter but it spreads to all of the siblings. They are smiling and laughing when Callie turns to Jude “So I guess it says ‘Connor’ on yours?”

Jude just smiles and nods and the table starts laughing again.

“Dude, you are so going to get it from your teammates” Jesus laughs. Connor just nods “Yeah, I already figured that out.”

“I wanna see them” Mariana says smiling and Callie nods in agreement.

Jude looks at his sisters and says clearly and without pause “Never gonna happen!”

The group finishes breakfast and is cleaning up when Mariana suddenly remembers something. “Hey, you said two other parts of the tattoo. The name is obviously one part…what is the other?”

“That’s the confusing thing” Connor said “I don’t get it really.” 

“Me either” Jude says. “I mean all the rest make sense. The heart is obviously for love, and blue is our color, putting each other's names makes sense, but why would we have the date we got the tattoo on there.”

“Wait, you have the date on there?” Callie asks.

“Yeah” Connor replies. “11-18-18. It just doesn’t make any sense."

Everyone is silent for a few minutes. “Do you think we will ever remember why we did that?” Connor asks Jude. 

“I don’t know. Maybe not, but I guess it doesn’t really matter. Maybe it was just to remember the weekend?” Jude replies.


	5. Ten Days

Today was Monday, the first day back at Anchor Beach after the Thanksgiving break. Jude and Connor were okay today because there was no baseball practice, so no risk of exposure. They went to class, ate lunch, talked with friends, and had a typical day.

Tuesday, it was different. Connor told Jude that the team had practice during last period, so they would have showers after. He said he would meet Jude at his car after final bell but would warn him if anything happened. Standing by his car, Jude saw Connor walking towards him carrying his bag and still wearing his uniform. 

“Get in the car” Connor told him. They jumped in and Jude drove off.

“What happened” Jude asked worriedly.

Connor breathed deeply. “Nothing” he said steadily “I delayed on the field a bit and when I got in the guys were already in the shower. I grabbed my stuff and ran. I was hoping I could shower at your place.”

Jude heaved a sigh of relief. They could do this!

Wednesday and Thursday were the same with Connor ducking out early and Jude driving them home for Connor to shower in Jude’s room. Luckily Lena and Stef were both out or there might have been some awkward questions.

Friday was a little different. The baseball team had an extended practice, but Connor managed to get himself in minor trouble right at the end and had bet correctly on the coach’s mood. Connor was told to run laps while the rest of the team was sent in to the locker room. By the time Connor finished running, he ran slow just in case, the other guys were already leaving and he grabbed his stuff and walked out with them. 

“No shower?” Jake asked. 

“I’ll just shower at home” Connor replied easily. “It’s so late now anyways. Kind of weird being the only person in there.” Connor headed off to the parking lot and got in his car to drive home. He had driven separately from Jude knowing about the late practice.

“Well one week down, another 6 months to go” Connor said to Jude as they snuggled up on the couch in Jude’s living room. Connor was clean again, he had brought over clothes and shower stuff to leave at Jude’s after Wednesday so there would be no problem. They had decided to spend the weekend together at Jude’s binge movie watching. 

“It’s really nerve wracking” Jude said to Connor. “I keep waiting for the shoe to drop and be ambushed by people. How do you think they will react?”

“I really don’t know” Connor replied. “I mean I know some of the guys on the team will give me grief about it, but they wouldn’t say anything because we’re friends. But they may tell girlfriends or other friends or something and then it gets out. And some of the other guys would tell everyone. I guess the question is whether someone notices and doesn’t say anything or if it gets made a big deal of.”

Jude thought for a few minutes being very quiet. Connor could tell he was thinking hard, but he wasn’t saying anything. “Penny for your thoughts?” Connor asked.

Jude looked back over at Connor and he could see resolution in his eyes. Jude stood up and held out his hand to Connor “C’mon.”

Connor grabbed his hand and stood up with a puzzled look but followed as Jude led him upstairs to his room. Shutting the door Jude looked over at Connor and with a smile reached down and unbuckled the belt on his pants. Connor’s smile got bigger as Jude unbuttoned and then unzipped his jeans slipping them down to his knees. Standing there in his boxers, Jude smiled and turned around. Taking a deep breath, Jude slid his boxers down past his rear and showed Connor the tattoo he hadn’t seen yet.

“Jude?” Connor said haltingly with a slight tremor in his voice.

“It’s okay Con” Jude said calmly. “I want you to see it.”

Connor walked over and dropped down to his knees so that he could get a better view and saw the blue heart with **"Connor ~ 11-18-18"** written in the center. Reaching out gently, Connor gently traced his name and felt Jude react to the touch. “Does it still hurt?” he asked.

“No” Jude replied looking back over his shoulder. 

Connor stood up and smiling gave Jude a smack on the backside, the other cheek of course. “Thank you” he said as Jude pulled his boxers and jeans back up.

As Jude turned around he watched as Connor, smiling, undid his belt, jeans and slid them down to reveal the boxer briefs he was wearing before turning around to show Jude his tattoo. 

Jude smiled as he looked, Connor didn’t slide down his briefs just the minimum: Jude knew he enjoyed showing off his assets. But Jude did enjoy the view, so no complaints! He looked over at the blue heart with his name and the date on it and smiled. He was kind of growing to like the tattoos. His moms had asked if he wanted to get it removed, but he was thinking more and more about keeping it.

The rest of the weekend went predictably and then they were back in school.

**WEEK TWO**

Monday through Wednesday, Connor managed to duck the showers like the week before, but it was getting noticed and things were about to get complicated. At the end of Wednesday’s practice, the coach announced that the team would start on some weight training and conditioning right before lunch in addition to practice and that would mean that Connor would definitely have to figure out how to shower before lunch.

Connor warned Jude on the ride home about the new training schedule and that it might be harder to pull off but he was still going to try.

**THURSDAY**

Connor walked out of his math class and headed for the gym for conditioning moving quickly. Maybe he could get to the locker room and figure out a plan before everything started but fate was no longer being kind. 

“Connor – wait up!” Connor heard from behind him. Looking back he saw Jake running to catch up and then smacking him on the shoulder. “Bro! What’s you deal lately?” he asked Connor.

“What do you mean?” Connor replied uneasily.

“Connor. Seriously?” Jake asked him. “We’ve been friends since 3rd grade. You think I haven’t noticed that you have been skipping the showers after practice. Even some of the other guys have noticed. They are starting to get freaked out. Tommy said you are skipping out because you have a crush on one of the other players and while no one believed him, they started getting nervous.”

Connor rolled his eyes before looking back at Jake “Jake I don’t believe you guys” Connor began. “Why would I hang around with you guys when I can go home with Jude and shower there?”

“Why would you shower at his house?” Jake asked 

Connor looked over at Jake with a smile on his face and Jake was confused for about 5 seconds before he started blushing “YOU DOG!” he laughed and shoved Connor. “Guess it’s more fun showering with your boyfriend than with us!”

“You think?” Connor said with a laugh and breathed a sigh of relief as they walked in to the locker room. Connor changed quickly and headed towards the weight room as he saw Jake talking to Tommy and some of the others. He heard sudden laughter and hoped this would work. He knew Jake would share the story and maybe the guys would cut him some slack. Now he just had to figure out how to shower after conditioning class. 

At the end of the class, Connor had his idea. Everyone had lunch after class but Connor grabbed Jack as the team started to head back in. “Jake. Can you do me a favor?” Connor asked him.

“What?” Jake asked.

“Can you find Jude and tell him to grab me something easy for lunch as I will be late” Connor said with a smile. “I am going to try and do some cardio before lunch and since everyone is gone, I will be able to finish up, shower, and still grab a bite before science class.”

“Sure thing” Jake replied and headed towards the showers. He didn’t think anything of it, besides he was glad that Connor was working so hard. He was the team all-star and when he was in top form, the team was in top form!

By the time Jake finished showering and getting dressed most of the other guys were gone and he detoured through the gym to see Connor doing sprints on the courts. “Bro! Don’t take too long or you will miss lunch!” he waved as he walked out.

Connor headed in to the locker room and quickly got undressed and showered, standing with his tattoo facing the corner and took one of the fastest showers he had ever taken. He was able to get dressed and caught up with Jude with 10 minutes left of lunch.

“Barely made it” Jude said as Connor ran up. Jude handed him the sandwich and apple he had gotten for him as they walked towards class.

“Yes but I showered alone” Connor said with a smile. “I may miss most of lunch…but it’s worth it.”

They walked in to class and Connor sighed with relief. Another day without getting caught. He managed to make it out early from the end of day practice again same as usual. Having the team think he was sneaking off with Jude was working.

**FRIDAY**

Today, instead of conditioning inside the coach had them run sprints outside. The team worked out for about half their normal time when an afternoon shower came up driving them indoors.

“Okay boys – hit the showers. We are calling practice today” the coach yelled.

“Hey” Jake said coming up besides Connor. “Guess you get to have a full lunch today with Jude.”

Connor suddenly realized what happened. He didn’t have a reason to sneak out early nor be late. He was going to be in the locker room and shower with the entire team and this was it. He was doomed. As he walked in he sat down and grabbed his phone from his locker before getting changed. He sent one text.

 **Connor:** Getting ready to shower. Sorry!

Jake looked over and saw Connor’s worried face. “Connor?” he said seriously. Connor looked up surprised at Jake’s tone of voice. “You have been avoiding the showers haven’t you?”

Connor looked down and sighed. “Sorta” he replied. Connor started getting undressed as Jake stood there wearing nothing but a jock strap.

“What’s going on Stevens?” Jake asked his friend. “Was Tommy right?”

“What?” Connor said with a laugh. “God no!” Jake seemed to relax. “You have got to be crazy. I have just been feeling self-conscious is all.”

“Why?” Jake asked laughing. “You are in great shape.”

“It’s not important” Connor said softly. He wrapped his towel around his waist before slipping his boxer briefs off and grabbing his soap and heading towards the shower. 

Now that was not all that unusual Jake thought. Some of the guys usually did that and some just walked around swaying in the breeze. After the blow up their freshman year, no one really cared that Connor was gay. And normally Connor just acted like everyone else. But he didn’t cover up like this.

Jake followed him to the shower with his towel over his shoulder like normal. Jake liked the breeze! They walked in but the only spots open were in the center of one wall and Connor froze like he was scared or something. Jake slapped him on the butt and said “C’mon Connor. Let’s get you all fresh and clean for your guy!”

Connor realized this was it. The guys left their towels at the door so he didn’t have a choice and did the same. He walked quickly towards the nozzle and turned it on and then put his back to the wall hoping to keep his tattoo hidden.

Unfortunately habit took over and without thinking about it he turned around just as Jake turned and his friend got a flash of blue. Startled Jake froze. “What the hell was that?” he thought. But Connor had turned again but when he shifted again he saw the blue heart with some writing, but he couldn’t read it.

“Jake!” he heard one of the guys yell out. Looking up he saw Tommy looking over at him and noticed that Connor had looked up and turned around again so his back was to the wall. “Were you just checking out Stevens’ ass?”

The guys all started laughing and Jake saw the look of fear in Connor’s eyes. He got it. Connor got a tattoo and was trying to hide it from the team. That was why he was avoiding the showers. But in trying to figure it out, Jake was caught basically ogling Connor’s butt and this wasn’t good.

“No way Roberts!” he yelled back. “I’m not risking the wrath of Jude for anything.”

The guys laughed again but then Mark Davis, standing on the other side of Connor who now had a perfect view of the tattoo laughed out loud. “STEVENS!! YOU HAVE A TATTOO ON YOUR ASS!!”

Connor slammed his cheeks to the wall and blushed and knew it was over. He looked at Jake and saw the sympathy there but there was nothing he could do. The other guys all crowded over talking. “A tattoo?” “what is it?” “Let me see” “C’mon Stevens”

Normally, Connor being surrounded by ten naked, wet, and in shape guys would not be something that he would have said was a bad thing…not something he expected…but not necessarily bad. But this time it kind of was. Connor was trapped and trying to figure out a solution when his towel hit him in the face. Grabbing it, he wrapped it around his waist and dashed for the lockers smiling a thanks at Jake who tossed him the towel. 

He made it to the lockers but only barely before the guys caught up and a hand on his shoulder turned him around.

“You are so not getting out of this Stevens” Tommy said with a smile. “You are only making it worse on yourself. Mark? What did you see?”

“A heart…with some writing” Mark said laughing.

“Guys, seriously. It’s not a big deal. Let’s just get dressed” Connor said looking at the guys, half of whom were still naked. 

“Okay” Tommy said. “Let’s leave him alone.” 

Connor sighed with relief and turned to grab his boxers from the locker when he felt a tug on his towel before it was pulled off. 

There was a pause before the locker room exploded in laughter. Connor had frozen for just long enough before sitting down that the guys saw both the tattoo and the name. He looked over at Jake who has surprise written all over his face. He had seen the heart, but not the name till now.

“You got ‘Jude’ tattooed on your ass!?” Tommy yelled and they started laughing again.

Connor grabbed his boxer briefs and slid them on while sitting before standing up. “Guys!” he yelled. “Please let’s keep this between us. You know…a team thing?” he pleaded.

“Stevens, you got to be kidding” Mark said laughing “this is too good to keep quiet. Sorry man, but you do the crime, you pay the price.”

Connor knew it was over. They were gonna talk and it would be all over school in minutes. “How about a deal then?”

“We’re listening” Tommy said on their behalf.

“What if you don’t tell anyone not on the team, then I will tell you when and where I got it?” he offered.

“No deal” Mark said. “That is good info, but not that good.”

“How about till the end of the day then?” Connor offered.

The guys huddled up and whispered together while Connor continued to get dressed. He saw Jake standing off to the side looking sympathetic to Connor’s situation.

“Here is the deal. You tell us when and where and we will give you a 20 minute head start before talking, texting, or posting. Take it or leave it.” Tommy offered.

“Deal” Connor said and put out his hand which Tommy shook. "Talk" Tommy demanded.

“Right before Thanksgiving and in Las Vegas” Connor said and grabbed his bag.

“Wait!” Tommy yelled “That’s it? What about the details!” 

Connor smiled “Sorry guys, but you made the deal. You wanted when and where, not details and for 20 minutes, I am not giving you one thing more but I expect you to honor your word. No news for 20 minutes.”

Connor looked Tommy and Mark in the eye and they both looked at each other and nodded. They would honor the deal. Connor tore out of the locker room and headed for the tables and Jude. He had to warn him.

Jake looked over at his teammates after Connor had left. “Guys…are you really going to do this?” he asked them. “Connor is our friend. This is going to be painful.”

Mark and Tommy just laughed “C’mon Jake, every time someone on a team has gotten a tattoo he has gotten busted for it. We all like Connor…hell we shower with the guy and he is gay. If that’s not being on his side, what is? But if you had gotten your girlfriend’s name tattooed on you, we would be doing the same thing. Besides, if anyone bothers him too much, we will just kick their ass.” 

Jake sighed. “Good luck Connor” he thought.

**LUNCH ROOM**

Jude left class and headed for the cafeteria and pulled out his phone. Reading Connor’s text he started to freak out. They were so busted.

Jude grabbed lunch for both of them, making sure to make it portable, and headed towards an empty table. He didn’t see anyone else they normally sit with but he made sure they were on the edge of the seating, just in case.

Watching the crowd he spotted Connor running towards him, hair still wet. Oh god, he had showered. And he had a look of concern on his face.

Running up to Jude he stopped “We have maybe two minutes before it hits” Connor warned him. “What do we do?”

Jude was tired of being scared. He and Connor had been boyfriends for almost five years. This was going to be a nightmare, but it wasn’t the end of the world. He looked at Connor. “We are going to sit down and eat our lunch.” Jude sat back down.

Connor stood there for a second before he sat down as well. “Jude?” it was a question, a request for explanation, and a call for a life line all together.

“Connor, we are not going to avoid this. So instead, we are going to face it head on. I like that you have my name tattooed on you and that yours is on me. So we are not going to hide or avoid people.” Jude held up his sandwich like a toast. “So no more worries.”

Connor smiled. Honestly, thinking about it, he really didn’t care. He loved Jude more than anything and would tell anyone who would listen that. But he knew how private Jude was and he didn’t like to do things that embarrassed him. But if Jude was okay, then he would be too.

There was a sudden break in the noise among the diners as people starting looking at their phones. Jude took a deep breath and smiled at Connor. The noise returned, but it wasn’t talking, it was giggling. Heads were turning from their phones to look at them, well mostly at Connor. People were leaning together and smiling and laughing and it was getting louder.

“CONNOR” they heard a voice yelling. Looking over they saw Daria walking towards them with Taylor right behind her. Both of them had smiles on their faces and looking like they were trying to keep from laughing.

“Is it true?” Taylor asked Connor. Daria looked at her ex as well, laughter in her eyes.

“Is what true?” Jude asked calmly for Connor. 

“That you have a tattoo on your butt” Daria said smiling.

“Yes, that is true” Connor said calmly.

“OMG!” Daria started laughing. Taylor was stunned “and it says **Property of Jude**?!?!”

Connor and Jude’s jaws both dropped. “WHAT!?!?!” they yelled together.


	6. Chapter 6

Connor was stunned by Taylor’s comment. He knew that they guys would tell about the tattoo, but he at least figured that they would tell the truth, not make up something worse.

“That’s not what it says” Jude yelled at them. He couldn’t believe it. He was ready for the school to find out, at least he thought he was ready, but what Connor did was sweet and kind, they turned it into something trashy.

Taylor smiled at Jude’s reaction. “Hey I am just telling you what’s being said. Not that it’s the only thing, there are a couple of versions.”

Daria smiled at Connor who was still stunned speechless. “Oh yes. There are at least a half dozen different versions of Connor’s tattoo out there already and probably more by the end of the day” Daria giggled as Connor looked horrified. “My personal favorite is the one where it says **‘No Trespassing’** on it.”

Taylor snickered as Connor dropped his head into his hands blushing. “Well, if **Property of Jude** is wrong, and I admit to being a bit sad at that, then my next favorite is the one where it says **Jude and Connor 4ever**. I like the romantic part.”

Jude looks over at Connor and puts his hand on his shoulder. He really thought they were ready for this. People finding out the truth, but of course this was high school and the truth is never as much fun or as interesting as making something up instead and the more embarrassing…the better.

“Sooooo” Daria draws out the word “any chance you might be willing to clarify things?” she asked sweetly.

“Of course” Taylor added “we can’t just take your word for it.” She looks over at Daria and they both smile “We would need to be able to verify what you tell us.” Daria nodded happily.

Connor looks confused for a moment. What did they mean verify it? “You are not looking at it Daria! Or you Taylor!” Jude says to both of them as they break into giggles. 

Connor blushes redder than before. “Oh God they want to see it?!” he thinks.

“It’s not that crazy” Jude tells them. “It’s just…” Jude freezes. What does he say without embarrassing Connor?

Taylor and Daria just smile at them and sit down at the table. Taylor feels sorry for them because she knows it is only going to get worse.

“Hey Stevens! Show us the tattoo!” they hear someone call across the lawn followed by laughter from everyone around them.

Connor blushes again and closes his eyes. He knows he just has to endure for a bit. It won’t be long till something else happens and everyone moves on, but right now that is hard to do. 

*Ding* Jude’s phone goes off. He pulls it out and sees a text from Mariana.

**Mariana:** Sorry Judicorn! Just heard that the word is out.

“Oh god” Jude moans. Connor looks over at him questioningly. “What?” Connor asks.

Jude looks at him “Mariana just texted that she knows.”

Connor smiles a bit “Well that didn’t take long” he says with a small laugh. “At least they already knew.”

“Seriously man” they look over and see Logan standing next to them with his trademark snapback he always wears, laughing. “You got a tattoo of Jude’s face on your butt?”

Taylor and Daria both burst out laughing at that. Connor stuttered, trying to respond. “NO!” Jude yelled. “HE DID NOT!”

“Hey, it’s okay” Logan said smiling “I just heard about it. It's cool, man.”

“Get outta here Logan” Jude said fuming while Daria and Taylor kept laughing. They hadn’t told the boys that particular rumor as it was way too funny. “Connor” Jude said looking at his boyfriend “maybe we should head to class?”

Connor nodded and they headed off to their next class ignoring the looks, laughs, and cat calls as they headed inside. Jude was wracking his brain to try and find a way to solve this, but he could only think of one way and he wasn’t sure he could even suggest it to Connor right now.

Sitting down in class Connor looked at Jude and could tell he was thinking hard. Lunch was tough, but now that it was out, it should fade in time. “Jude…are you okay?” he asked.

Jude looked over at Connor surprised again. How could he be worried about him when everyone was tormenting Connor about the tattoo? “I’m fine, but I am worried about you. It’s not right that you have to go through this” Jude tells him.

Connor sighs. “I know that and I know that you do too. But the fact is that it is out and everyone knows…well they know I have a tattoo even if they don’t know what it is exactly. It will probably be top news around school for a while then something will happen to distract them and people won’t care anymore. I can handle it Jude, don’t worry.” Connor tried to put on a good face but the fact was that after five years together he couldn’t hid his feelings from Jude.

Jude looked at Connor. “You do know that I can tell when you are lying, right? We know each other too well to get away with saying something we don’t really mean. You are upset, just talk to me, please.” Jude grabbed Connor’s hand and squeezed trying to reassure him.

“I’m just afraid about my dad to be honest” Connor whispered.

“Your dad?” Jude was surprised. Adam had difficulties with Jude and Connor back when they started. Connor struggled with coming out because of his dad’s attitude, the shooting, his dad not really accepting Connor being gay and with Jude, but all that was before high school. His dad had really gotten better and Jude wasn’t aware of any issues.

“I’m just worried how he will react. I mean he is okay with me and us, but getting a tattoo? That might set him off. I mean a snake or skull or something he would be fine with I am sure, but getting your name on my ass? That might actually kill him.” Connor laughed a little, but Jude could tell he actually was concerned.

“Think he would feel better knowing I got your name on mine?” Jude asked with a smile. Connor looked over at his boyfriend and laughed. “Probably” he said. 

“Okay” Connor continued “what are you planning Jude? I can see the wheels turning in your head about this. So what is it?”

Jude looks at Connor and knows he can’t fool him, not for any real period of time. “Let’s talk after school” he says. “We can’t do anything here, and we need to be certain and I am not yet there. We can figure it out and then decide. Promise.”

Connor smiles as their fellow classmates start coming in the room now that lunch is over and the whispering and laughing continues as they look at him. He hopes Jude has a good idea, this is going to be a long day.

After school, Jude and Connor are driving home and Jude is still quietly thinking. Connor can tell he has come to a decision, but isn’t happy with it so he is worrying over it. Whenever Jude agonizes over something he does this. He thinks of all the ways it can happen, how it could go wrong, worst-case scenarios. 

They walk up to Jude’s room and sit on the bed. Jude looks over at Connor, who is waiting patiently for when Jude is ready (C: he isn’t really patient, he is about to snap, but he is good at covering that up) (J: no he isn't – Jude totally knows he is about to break) “So” Jude starts.

“The way I see it we have a couple of choices. First, we can just do nothing and ride it out. We only have one week of school left before the holidays and then we are done till January. We can hope that something happens or people get bored or whatever, but just do nothing” Jude explains.

“Jude” Connor says seriously “they are saying I have your face on my ass.”

“So…you’re saying you are always sitting on my face?” Jude says trying to keep a straight face.

“What?” Connor is confused “what are you talking….” Connor gets it “JUDE!!!” he blushes and shoves his boyfriend over as Jude starts laughing “that is so not funny!”

Jude keeps laughing “Sorry” he gets out but Connor can tell he isn’t, not really. He just blushes more and shoves him again.

“Okay” Jude continues once he gets some control. “Option 2 – we can tell people the truth about the tattoo and hope that they believe us.”

Connor looks at Jude for a moment with hope in his face before it slides away. “I don’t think that will work Jude. You heard Taylor and Daria, they wanted proof. And the other stories out there are much funnier and juicier. Why would they believe something so dull and boring versus that?”

“Hey” Jude stops him “I don’t think it’s dull or boring. I think it is sweet and loving and I really like it.”

“You like the tattoos?” Connor asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Okay, I admit when we first found out I freaked. I had never planned on getting a tattoo and if I did, it probably wouldn’t be anyone’s name. But I have kind of grown attached to it over the last couple of weeks. I like mine and I like yours…I especially like yours” he whispered the last part.

Connor started smirking suggestively at Jude’s nervous declaration. He leaned over giving Jude a playful shove. “I think you like looking at mine” he teased with his attempt at a sexy look.

“Dork” Jude replies with affection.

“Well” Connor says smiling “I know I like looking at yours…a lot!”

Jude blushes knowing what Connor really means but it’s still fun when he says it. 

“I get that people won’t want to believe you…but there is a way to prove it to them” Jude tells him.

Connor pauses…Jude can’t be thinking that he should…he gets a really scared look on his face. “Jude” he says warningly “what do you mean?”

Jude smiles back at him. “Instagram.”

‘Instagram’ Connor thinks confused. Why would Jude talk about the photo site…”WHAT?! You want to post a picture of my tattoo?” he yells jumping up from the bed.

“Not me” Jude replies. “If you or I did it people wouldn’t buy it. We need someone else to do it, someone with a huge following at school, someone who everyone would believe, someone we know and trust…sorta.”

Connor looks at him before realizing who Jude means. “You want to send Taylor a picture of my ass?!” he yells unbelieving what Jude is saying.

Jude starts laughing. “No, not your ass, just the tattoo. We can make sure the picture doesn’t show anything else…well not much else. I mean it will definitely have some of that cuteness in there” Jude smirks.

Connor looks angry, well he tries to, “Jude, this isn’t funny. I think I like the first option better.” He starts pacing around the room. “I mean how much worse can it get? Maybe we can just ride it out?”

Jude picks up his phone and pulls open the app he was looking at earlier. “Okay, let’s see the top ten list of Connor Sevens tattoos.”

Connor pales “What?” he says weakly.

“There are posts where kids at Anchor Beach are sharing what they think your tattoo is. There is currently a top 10 list of the most popular ideas. Shall we see how bad it’s going to get?”

Connor groans and flops over to lie on his back on the bed. “I don’t think I want to know.” Jude looks over at him sympathetically. Connor moves his arm that was over his eyes to look at Jude. “Just go. What are they saying?” he gives in.

Jude scrolls on his phone “Well, they are not ranked, just the most popular. The ones we have already heard: **Property of Jude** , a picture of my face, **Jude and Connor 4Ever** , and **No Trespassing**. Now the ones we haven’t heard yet are: ”

Connor snickered at that last one.

“ **Slippery When Wet** ” 

“WAIT!?! WHAT!” Connor interrupts blushing furiously seeing Jude blushing just as hard.

“ **Jude and Connor** ”

That one wasn’t too bad Connor thought.

“ **Danger ahead** ”

“What it is with all these traffic signs” Connor asks blushing again. Jude giggles.

“ **Don’t open till Christmas** ”

“I don’t get that one” Connor said looking at Jude who was obviously trying not to laugh. “OH HELL!” He got it now. Jude laughed really hard at that one.

**“You must be this tall to ride”**

“That one has a picture of one of those signs you see at amusement park” Jude explains. Connor just looks at him not laughing. “And number ten…”

Connor is sure that it will be actual tattoo, I mean the guys had to tell people the truth.

“ **No Girls Allowed** ”

Connor laughed out loud at that one. “Okay, that one was funny. True too. But the truth didn’t even make the list” he asked sadly.

“Nope” Jude replied. He decided not to share some of the other things out there. Some were really bad! They made him seriously wonder about his classmates. They had some really twisted classmates and there were some that he totally didn’t get. He looked up one and honestly it was going to take some time to get the memory of that out of his head.

“So you really think it will help?” Connor asked with a sigh. “You don’t think it might just go away?”

Jude sighed. “I don’t know. It might, but they are really having fun with this. Of course it is the first day and we don’t have to do anything yet” Jude told him.

“Jude, you know this isn’t going to go away” Connor said seriously. Jude looked at him sympathetically knowing he was right. 

Connor stood up. “Get your phone” he told Jude as he undid his belt.

“Are you sure?” Jude asked Connor.

“No” he replied “but let’s see what it would look like.” Connor lowered his jeans and boxer briefs and Jude took a picture with his phone up close. Connor sat back down and they looked at the picture. You could see the tattoo clearly – it took up almost the whole photo, and not much else. Honestly there was no way you could even tell where it was on his body.

“Good pic” Connor told Jude. Jude was quiet. “What’s wrong?” he asked Jude.

“I don’t think I like this idea anymore” Jude told him. 

“Why?” Connor asked.

Jude was quiet for a second, continuing to look at the photo. “This is ours. Just ours. I know the guys on the team saw it, so it’s not like it’s private, but it still feels like we are being…I don’t know…forced to do something.”

Connor agreed with Jude. He knew the guys didn’t intend all of this to happen, but once they let it out, they couldn’t control it. He, and he knew Jude did too, wanted to take back some control. “Jude, could you…alter the picture?”

Jude looked at him confused. “I think so” he said and forwarded the photo to his email account and then opened the laptop on his desk. He opened the email and downloaded the picture. Opening it up in Photoshop he pulled up the picture so that they could both see it. “What do you want me to do?” he asked Connor.

“I’m not sure, but something to keep some privacy for us” Connor told him.

Jude smiled. Pulling up the brushes, he proceeded to cover the **11-18-18** on the tattoo with blue so it just said Jude instead. “How about that?” he asked Connor.

Connor smiled. “Actually that works” he said. It was stupid that they put the date they got the tattoos on there to begin with, but by hiding it, it made it private again…at least a little. “Okay” he took a deep breath “let’s send it to Taylor.” 

“Not yet” Jude said turning to Connor. He was confused, why was Jude stalling? If he lost his nerve he might not be able to convince himself to agree to send it. “We need to take another photo and fix it” Jude said standing up. 

“What?” Connor said as Jude started undoing his pants. “Wait” Connor said as he reached for Jude’s hands stopping him. “Jude I appreciate it, really I do. I love that you are willing, but you don’t have to. No one needs to know about yours.”

“Connor, we did this together. It’s okay” he reassured Connor reaching his hand up to Connor’s face and smiling “I’m not scared or worried. You are a part of my heart, forever, so why not have it written down?” he smiled. “Besides, if Taylor has both tattoos on her page, it will drown out all the rest of that crap.”

Connor smiled knowing Jude was right. If Taylor posted both photos, her page would explode.

Connor took the picture and Jude removed the date from that one as well and then sent the photos back to his phone. He wanted to send them from there so she wouldn’t think they were altered in any way.

Jude pulled up Taylor’s contact info and opened a new text and attached Connor’s photo.

**Jude** : So you wanted proof T? Here you go!

Jude looked over at Connor to make sure he was 100% on board. Connor smiled and nodded.

SEND

Jude and Connor watched the screen seeing the “Message delivered” pop up and then they waited. After about 30 seconds they saw the three dots pop up. Taylor was typing.

**Taylor** : OMG!!!

**Taylor** : THIS IS SO CUTE!!! SO MUCH BETTER THAN ALL THE RUMORS!

**Jude** : I like it.

**Taylor** : I bet! Is it okay if I show Daria?

**Jude** : Yes. In fact we thought you might want to put it on your Instagram to kill the rumors, but you have to agree to something first though.

The dots show up again and then disappear. They do this several times.

**Taylor** : are you really sure guys? I don’t want to do anything to make you upset.

Jude looks over at Connor and they smile. Jude attaches the photo of his tattoo to the next text.

**Jude** : we are sure, but thought you might like to have this one too for your post.

SEND

**Taylor** : OMFG!!!! YOU HAVE ONE TOO!?!?!? AWWWWWW

Connor’s phone dings. He sees a text from Daria.

**Daria** : AWWWW He has one too! That is adorable!

Connor laughs and shows Jude his phone figuring out the girls are probably together.

**Jude** : The deal is that you can post the pictures, but only together. We want to stop the rumors.

**Taylor** : well the fact that they match will certainly be the talk of the school. You are sure though?

**Connor** : We are sure.

**Jude** : Go ahead Taylor.

**Jude** : Have a nice weekend! Bye

=======================================   
Connor looked over at Jude as he watched him turn off his phone. He raised his eyebrows questioningly “Why’d you turn off your phone?” he asked.

“Because” Jude replied. “It’s about to get crazy and I don’t want to see or hear it. I just want to watch a movie with you, have dinner, and relax. We can deal with the post later.”

And that is what they did. Heading downstairs they opened Netflix and were watching Avengers III when Lena came in and began plans for dinner. Stef arrived and they all were eating when Lena’s phone went off. Surprised she looked at it and ignored the smirks from Jude and Connor that she knew were because she had her phone at the table.

“Jude” Lena asked confused as she was reading the text “Mariana wants to know why you aren’t answering your phone or texts?”

Stef looks over at Jude with a look of confusion. “I turned my phone off mama” Jude explained. “Both of us did” Connor adds.

“Why?” Lena asks.

Jude sighs and takes a deep breath and starts to explain. He tells them about the guys spotting the tattoo in the shower and then it spreading across school before lunch was over and how by the end of the day there were all these comments and rumors and stuff about it so they wanted some time off. Connor looked at Jude to see if he was going to tell them about the photos they sent to Taylor.

“Well, I guess that makes sense and I am sorry you are getting hassled by everything, do you need me to say..” Lena started.

“NO!” Jude interrupted her. “I don’t want you involved in this as VP or as mom. Connor and I are taking care of things.”

Stef was suspicious of that statement. She had too many teenagers that were too willing to try and fix problems on their own without talking with them first and she recognized the signs. “Jude, Connor, what did you do?” She asked seriously.

“It’s nothing bad or anything” Connor started. “We just ended the rumors and speculation” Jude finished.

“How?” Lena asked.

“We gave Taylor pictures of the tattoos to post on her Instagram page” Jude said simply and went back to eating.  
Stef and Lena’s eyes both widened and they looked at each other with concern. “What do you mean pictures?” Stef said carefully.

“We took pictures of the tattoo, close up and cropped, and sent it to Taylor. You couldn’t even tell where it was on the body” Jude clarified.

Steph took a deep breath. “Jude sending those kinds of pictures can get you in a lot of trouble. I know you are both 18, but still…” she started.

Jude grabbed his phone and turned it on. “It’s not bad or anything mom” he explained while his phone came on and suddenly exploded with notifications. He had dozens of texts and several voicemails. He also saw lots of notifications from Taylor’s account. “uh oh” he said and looked over at Connor. Connor pulled out his phone while Jude pulled up the photos and handed his phone over to his mom. 

Stef looked at both pictures and honestly they were neither bad nor concerning. You could not tell who it was and Jude was right, there was barely a half inch around it of skin so you couldn’t tell where it was. A new text popped up. 

**Taylor** : Jude call me!!!

“Seems Taylor wants to talk” Stef said handing his phone back to Jude. Jude looked over at Connor who was reading messages and smiling. “What’s funny?” Jude asked.

“Seems I am getting a lot of congratulations from the team” he replied.

Jude and Connor went upstairs to look through the messages and it was pretty much the same all night. Taylor told them that the post went nuclear and blew up. There were hundreds of reblogs and pages of comments. Jude and Connor checked them out and laughed at them. Mostly they were some version of “Awww” or “Adorable” or “Seriously” and a couple of “Boring!” with only a couple of negative ones, though those were already shot down by others.

The rest of the weekend was fairly uneventful. All of Jude’s siblings called in as they heard from friends about it and teased them, but it was okay. 

The last week of classes was actually better than either of them planned. There was still some teasing, but now it was mostly about how boringly cute they were or how in love. The really weird stuff was now gone as everyone was pretty much bored by Wednesday, especially with the photos to end the debate and the holidays coming up.

Friday, the last day finally came and Jude was ready to go. Connor had a late team practice and was driving home separately so Jude went home, grabbed the mail, and went in the house. He was really excited for the break. Callie and Mariana were both due back either today or tomorrow and Jesus was due in on Sunday. He wasn’t sure about Brandon who had some performances he was doing.

He tossed the mail on the counter and grabbed a water from the fridge and was going to head upstairs when he noticed that one of the letters had his name on it. ‘That’s weird’ he thought ‘I never get mail.’

Jude grabbed it and headed upstairs. He tossed the letter on his desk and was about to sit down when he heard the door open and a familiar voice scream out “JUDICORN!”

Hearing Mariana’s voice brought a huge smile to his face. He turned to go see her and tossed his backpack onto the desk. Jude didn’t notice how it slid across the top of the desk, pushing the letter in front of it till the letter fell off the end of the desk and landed on the floor between the desk and the wall, laying there completely unnoticed as Jude ran down the stairs to see his sisters.


	7. Chapter 7

The last week of school passed fairly normally. Monday was crazy when they got to school. Everyone was talking about the matching tattoos and there was an endless amount of giggling. Jude couldn’t get over how many girls kept asking him to see the tattoo. I mean really, they really seemed to expect him to drop his pants in the hallway. Even some of the teachers seemed to giggle when they saw the two of them together.

Connor had a much different experience. His teammates thought it was hilarious and what was once a source of torment became a badge of honor. Tattooing your girlfriend’s (well, for Connor, his boyfriend’s) name on you anywhere, let alone your ass, was a reason to tease the hell out of you, having that person tattoo your name? That was a mark of honor. The guys pretty much treated it like Connor had won some prize or something. 

Tommy even made some snide jokes about branding each other in order to warn off anyone else that the other was taken. Jude actually liked that idea a bit to be completely honest. He had to admit that recently he had begun feeling possessive of Connor, much more than usual. Sure he had been jealous in the past when girls and boys had flirted with him, even though Connor never encouraged them, but lately this feeling was somehow different. It wasn’t like he was worried about losing Connor, rather it was like he wanted everyone to realize that he was off-limits. Or more importantly, that he belonged to Jude and vice versa.

Connor was worried that someone would tell his dad, but it seemed that he had avoided that, at least so far. It was also discovered that there were more students with tattoos than anyone realized as both of them had fellow students say something to them about their own ink. Jude was surprised at that as he really didn't think of his schoolmates as being quite that edgy, but it seemed that getting a tattoo maybe wasn’t really that outrageous anymore. I mean, look at him and Connor!

It was the Wednesday of that week that they were sitting at lunch when Daria and Taylor decided to join them.

“Hi lovebirds” Taylor said with a smile as she sat down.

Daria was smirking…oh god they knew something! Jude thought

“Hi” Connor said with a smile, totally missing the evil look in Taylor’s eyes.

“Taylor” Jude said non-committedly, he didn't trust this. 

“So I was looking at the photos of the tattoos last night. Thanks by the way for letting me post them, my page has exploded from all the interest” she said with a smile. 

“No problem” Jude said with a flat tone. Connor looked over at him recognizing the danger in his voice.

“But as I looked at the pictures, I couldn’t help but wonder why you sent them to me. I mean sure Connor was getting teased, but really? Why send me one of your tattoo Jude? No one even had the glimmer of an idea about you” she explained while looking at Daria, both of them smiling. “So I decided to investigate a bit more. I wanted to make sure that I wasn’t getting punked or something, you know?”

Jude barely nodded, not saying anything.

“And here’s the thing…the photos were doctored” Taylor said looking directly at Jude. He didn’t react, unfortunately Connor didn’t have the poker face Jude did and he did flinch. Taylor smiled when she saw that. “Just what I thought…you faked the photos didn’t you?”

“What do you mean?” Jude asked calmly raising a single eyebrow.

“That wasn’t the real tattoo, was it?” she pounced.

“Really Taylor,” Jude said smiling “what do you mean?”

“Don’t give me that Jude” she said with a warning note in her voice. “I checked the photos and saw that they had pixilation on them – that means that they were altered. I am guessing you used photoshop, but I just don’t know why.”

“Did you ask the baseball team?” Jude asked with a smirk.

“What about them?” Taylor asked starting to feel confused.

“It that wasn’t Connor’s tattoo, wouldn’t they have said something?” he asked, his smirk getting bigger.

Taylor leaned back in her seat. She hadn’t thought about that. They guys in the locker room had seen Connor’s tattoo, they were the ones who had actually told everyone about it. If she had posted a fake picture, they would have been all over it, but she actually remembered several of them commenting on it on her page. 

“But…” Taylor was at a loss. “If it is real, then why was there pixilation?” She looked at both of them confused. It didn’t make any sense. Posting those two pictures had made everyone explode about it, getting so much attention that…

“OH MY GOD!! YOU LIED!” She suddenly yelled at Jude. “You don’t have a tattoo, do you?!?” She yelled at Jude. “You faked a photo so it would take the attention off Connor. You lied!”

Jude smiled and looked lovingly at Connor who was smiling back at Jude.

“YOU PLAYED ME!!” She screeched. “You used me to take all the attention off of Connor. By making it look like you both did it, you took all the attention off of him! You totally played me!”

Jude and Connor were laughing at Taylor’s reaction. 

“I am confused” Daria said looking at Jude and Connor. “Were the pictures real or not?”

“Well Daria” Jude said smiling “I guess that is the question. I mean I would hate for anyone to think that Taylor’s site is less than 100% accurate, right T?” He looked over at Connor and winked. 

Taylor leaned back impressed. Jude not only played her, he played the whole school. By making everyone think he had a matching tattoo, he had totally disarmed everyone, ending all the rumors, speculation, and joking. They went from teasing Connor mercilessly to actually congratulating them. And she couldn’t do anything about it or else her creditability would be shot! 

Taylor looked at Jude and saw him smiling at her. Damn it, she was impressed.

_Back at the Adams-Foster's house_

Connor and Jude laughed about it that night in Jude’s room after school. “How did you know that would happen?” Connor asked him as they walked into Jude’s room. 

Jude laughed “I didn’t.” 

“What” Connor said stunned.

“When she sat down, I figured something was up. I knew that Taylor thought she knew something and was getting ready to pounce. I wasn't certain that she would be 100% convinced unless she actually saw them for herself, but I wasn’t sure what she would do. When she told us she realized that we had altered the photos, I thought we were busted. But then she gave us an even better story” he laughed again.

“She thought the pictures were totally faked, not just that we hid part of them. I bet that the guys in the locker room probably didn’t even remember the date on there after seeing my name, so I figured none of them would have said anything. So when she thought my tattoo was a fake, I just ran with it” he snickered. “Besides, it makes it a much more believable story that we faked the tattoos instead of just hiding a date. She basically did all the work for us and came up with a reason and situation. I just let her come up with it and helped it along a little bit.” Jude smiled at Connor stepping into his arms. “I knew that her pride wouldn’t allow her to admit that she was fooled, so she can’t bust us and now she has a much juicier secret to hold over us, even if it isn’t true. So now she won’t even look for the truth!”

“Damn Jude, that is evil” Connor laughed as he wrapped his arms around Jude’s waist. “I have to tell you though, it is also a major turn on!” They laughed and fell onto Jude’s bed kissing. It was a great day!

_Friday after school – school’s out for the holidays!_

Friday finally came and Jude and Connor were walking into Jude’s house. “We’re home” Jude yelled out. Connor snickered “We?” Jude looked over and shoved him - the dork.

“Hey boys” Stef yelled from the kitchen. “You boys ready for the holidays?" She asked looking at them, "Where’s mama?”

“She said she was finishing up some work at the school, and would drive home on her own" Jude answered "and yes, we are so ready! All the drama at school is over until January and it couldn’t happen soon enough” Jude said with a sigh as he and Connor sat at the table. Stef just looked at them with a smile “Sorry kiddos, you brought this one on yourselves.”

Jude winced knowing better than to look for sympathy for their stupidity, but at least the family had finally stopped giving the two of them such grief.

“Have you heard when everyone is due in?” Jude asked trying to change the subject.

Stef raised an eyebrow knowing exactly what he was doing, but also knowing that it worked as just thinking of everyone coming home made her excited. “Mariana and Callie should be here on Sunday and Jesus and Brandon will be here on Monday” Stef said happily. She missed having a full house and was looking forward to all her babies being home. 

“Great” Jude said and stood up with Connor. “We are going to go play video games in my room till dinner.” Connor smiled at Stef as they headed upstairs. 

“You know she doesn’t believe that” Connor said as they walked up the stairs laughing softly.

“We will play games” Jude said looking back over his shoulder at his boyfriend. 

“Really?” Connor said with a pout as they entered Jude’s room. Jude shut the door behind them, quietly to not alert his mom.

“Yes” the look he was giving Connor gave a different story. “Just not right this minute.” Smiling, Jude grabbed Connor and pulled him forward falling onto the bed. 

It was a bit later as they were laying together resting that Connor leaned up. “Be right back” he said with a smile and headed for the bathroom. Jude watching as he walked away with a smile as Connor shook his hips knowing he was checking him out.

Jude flopped back on the pillows and smiled. God he loved him. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Connor in his life for these five years. They had been through so much together and while it was tough more than a few times, it was better than good. He couldn’t see his life without him in it. He looked up at the ceiling and imagined the next few weeks. He missed his siblings and even though they were just here for Thanksgiving, he was looking forward to the Christmas holidays in the house. It was different than other times they were together. No matter what, they made it back for Christmas and Jude loved the time they were together.

“Yum” Connor said walking back into the room, startling Jude who looked over at him “love that!” Connor smiled and winked at Jude, lying on his bed. 

Jude pouted at him, “But I am so lonely” he pretended to whine with an arched eyebrow. Connor smirked “hmmm…what can we do about that?”

Connor came to the end of the bed and leaned over Jude’s legs, walking up the bed on all fours as he stalked up to the front of the bed. Hovering over Jude he smiled looking down at the brunette below him. “I have an idea” he teased and bent down to kiss him.

Pulling back several moments later he laughed as Jude tried to follow him up. “Eager are we?” he teased.

Jude grabbed Connor’s shirt and snarled “you better get back down here!” Connor laughed and started to lean down when he saw a flash of white out of the corner of his eye. Looking up and over he sees an envelope leaning up against the wall next to Jude’s desk. He is about to ask Jude about it when Jude pulls him down for another kiss and then he isn’t capable of thought for a few minutes.

Neither of them are aware of the passage of time but they suddenly hear Stef yelling up the stairs at them. “Boys! We are getting pizza. Be back in 20 minutes!”

They break apart and smile. “20 minutes?” Jude smiles “Whatever can we do in 20 minutes?” Connor smiles and leans back “20 minutes…not much. Can’t think of anything” he teases. Looking around the room like he is trying pretend to look for something to do he spots that envelope again. Smiling he jumps off the bed causing Jude to squawk in distress.

“What’s this?” he laughs reaching over and grabbing the envelope and shaking it at Jude. “A love letter from your secret boyfriend?” Connor climbs back on top of Jude and dangles the letter over his boyfriend.

Jude laughs sarcastically “Right.” Then he remembers “Hey! That’s where that went.”

Connor looks at Jude’s face, no longer teasing “huh?”

“I got that in the mail a couple of days ago and put it on my desk but totally forgot about it. It must have fallen off the end” Jude explained and lay back down. “But you really want to talk about the mail right now?” he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Connor takes a deep breath, he loves seeing Jude like this. Lying on his bed, his face totally relaxed and free of stress with a twinkle in his eyes telling Connor exactly what he is thinking. He doesn’t know how he got so lucky to have this life. Glancing at the envelope he gets ready to toss it over on the desk when he sees the return address.

“Who do you know in Nevada?” Connor asks curious.

“Huh?” Jude asks “What do you mean?”

“The address says 'Las Vegas , Nevada’. Who do you know there? Did you apply to a school there?”

“No” Jude says confused. “I don’t know anyone in Nevada, never been there till we went to Vegas for my birthday. And I am not going to college in Las Vegas.”

Connor leans back so he is sitting on his knees “Jude, this looks like something official.”

Jude sits up pushing Connor over so that they are both sitting on the edge of the bed. “Here” Jude reaches for the letter which Connor hands over. “Do you think something happened on the trip that we don’t remember?”

“Like what?” Connor asked. “If we did something crazy, we would have woken up in jail, not in the hotel. It’s probably some advertising or something since we visited.”

Jude frowns and opens the envelope and reaches in feeling the paper inside and realized it wasn’t normal paper, it was…nicer. Like stationary or something. His fingers felt a circle of bumps on the bottom of the page…was that a seal?

Jude was suddenly nervous. Seals were on official documents like his adoption paperwork. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know what this was. He looked over at Connor who was watching him concerned but was not actually looking at the paper, allowing Jude to look at it first.

Jude took a deep breath and opened the paper. The color on the paper was blue and the top read ‘Certification of Vital Record’, he kept reading. Jude suddenly started hyperventilating, his eyes widening, his hands started shaking the paper he was holding. 

“Jude?” Connor whispered suddenly scared. “What is it? You are scaring me.” Jude didn’t respond, he just kept shaking and looking at the paper. Connor reached out and put his hands on top of Jude’s trying to stop the shaking. He took hold of the edge of the paper and pulled. Jude held on for a second before letting go. Connor looked at his boyfriend worried. ‘He is panicking’ he thought.

Connor looked down at the paper and suddenly froze. He saw the title ‘State of Nevada Marriage Certificate’ and he gulped. Looking down his felt his heart land in his stomach as he saw the names of the parties: Jude Adams Foster and then Connor Alexander Stevens.

Connor felt the blood drain from his face and he looked over at Jude who was now watching him. “Jude?” his voice cracks “is this real?”

“Look at the date” Jude whispers. Connor looks back at the paper and sees it: November 18, 2018. “It’s not when we got the tattoo” Jude can barely speak but looks at Connor with his brown eyes full of emotion “it’s our anniversary.”

“Boys! Pizza’s here!” They suddenly hear Stef yell from downstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

“Oh My GOD!” Connor starts to panic at Stef’s voice. “What are we going to do?” He jumps up and starts pacing. “Our parents are going to kill us!”

Jude watches Connor getting more and more nervous. Strangely, the more upset Connor is getting the calmer he is. Finally he stands up and waits till Connor starts walking back towards him. Connor stops in front of Jude looking desperate when Jude grabs his face and kisses him…deeply.

Connor freezes, trying to figure out what Jude is doing but his resistance melts away as their kiss deepens and he can feel the stress rush out replaced by the feeling of Jude’s lips on his. He feels Jude’s hands, still on his face, tighten to pull them together. Connor’s hands move around Jude’s back and tightens the embrace. He isn’t sure how long they are kissing when Jude pulls back just a bit and rests their foreheads together.

They are both breathing deeply, trying to recover from the kiss, when Jude pulls back a bit and looks in Connor’s eyes. His eyes are calm and warm, filled with confidence. “We are going to have dinner with moms” he says simply.

Connor is confused for a minute, “but what about…?” he looks at the marriage certificate.

Jude picks it up and folding it, puts it back in the envelope. He then reaches over a pulls a book off his desk and slips the envelope in it and then puts the book in the bottom drawer of his desk. Turning back to Connor he smiles. “We are going down to have pizza with moms. Maybe watch a movie or play games. Then tonight, when we are back up here, we can talk and figure things out. But now, now we are going to pretend we didn’t see it. Got it?” He smiles and grabs Connor’s hands and starts walking out of the room.

Connor follows along still stunned. How is he so calm? Connor is still freaked out, but seeing Jude so relaxed has helped calm him down and he is right, don’t go nuts. They walk into the tv room to find Lena and Stef sitting eating the pizza. There are plates and drinks for both of them and they sit down to join them.

“Hey boys. Did you want to watch a movie with us?” Stef asks.

Jude smiles a big smile at her. “Sure! What did you want to watch?” he asks getting his pizza.

“Well…we were going to go for something sappy, a rom-com. But if you would prefer something else…” Lena offers.

“No that’s good” Jude assures her. “A good comedy would be nice.”

“Oh I know” Stef laughs “How about ‘What Happens in Vegas’?” she smirks at Jude and Connor.

Jude gives her the death stare. “Uh no, how about ‘Mommie Dearest’?”

Connor starts to laugh but Stef isn’t going done with a fight. “Hmmm…’The Good Son’?” she offers with a smirk.

“Mean Girls?” he replies. Lena laughed at that one. “Hey, I liked that one” Connor says.

Stef looks at Lena with a smirk, game on! “Dangerous Liaisons?”

“Monster in Law.” Connor starts to cough on his soda as Jude says that. Jude smiles over at him, point for Jude. 

“Children of the Corn.”

“Clueless.” Connor shakes his head, this is getting dangerous!

“Lost Boys.” 

“The Bucket List.” 

“Hey – no death jokes!” Lena says offended. “Game is officially over. How about ‘The Wedding Planner’? It’s got J-Lo and while it’s a bit old, it’s still good.

Connor isn’t sure about this but Jude laughs “Sure!” he says and smiles at Stef who is also laughing. They watch the movie and about 20 minutes in Connor is finally able to relax and stop panicking about it. It’s a good movie actually, he hadn’t seen it before.

By the end of the movie they head up stairs after saying good night. Going in to the room, Jude shuts the door and notices Connor’s face as he does so. Jude just smiles. “Let’s get ready for bed” he tells him.

Connor wonders whether Stef and Lena will let this pass. Though they know that Jude and Connor are sexually active, they are about 50/50 about the rules. Now that they both are 18 and the only ones in the house, they don’t seem to worry too much. Usually only when one of the other siblings are here do they make a point. Connor hears them come up and he watches the door as Jude is brushing his teeth.

“Night boys” Stef and Lena call out before going into their room. “Night” he calls back.

He walks in to the bathroom to brush his teeth and sees Jude looking over at him with a smirk. He laughs knowing it’s because he is only wearing boxers. Jude’s smile gets bigger “They left the door shut didn’t they?” he asks knowing the answer. 

Connor just laughs and gets his toothbrush ready “well we better enjoy it while we can, once Callie and Mariana come back, they will enforce the rule again.”

After finishing up they crawl into bed and lay facing each other wrapped in their arms.

“So” Jude draws out, “how do you think it went?”

Connor’s confused. “How what went?”

“Your first dinner with the in-laws?” Jude giggles. Connor groans and laughs with his boyfriend, no guess it’s his husband. “Well” he says slowly “it was great. Not sure it would have been if they knew it was a dinner with their new son-in-law though.”  
Jude laughed and kissed him briefly. “Awww…nervous?”

“Nope” Connor says sliding his hands down Jude’s back and tugging him closer. “Besides, I figure I get major points for being willing to marry you.”

Jude looks offended before Connor finishes “I mean, I now have TWO mother-in-laws…mothers-in-law…mothers-in-laws…none of that sounds right” he says looking confued.

Jude snickers “Uh-huh, well wait till I call Adam dad!” 

Connor loses it trying to picture his dad’s reaction to that one. He has gotten so much better, but still, that might actually cause him to pass out. 

Connor’s face suddenly stops laughing and smiling. “Jude, what are we going to do?” he asks seriously.

Jude sighs, knowing they had to talk about this and sad that the fun part was over. “I don’t know Connor. I mean, I know that I want to, well wanted, to get married someday. And to be honest, I have thought it would be you for a long time now.” He looked into those hazel eyes that are now smiling. “But, I also thought I would remember it.” Connor snickered.

“Me too” Connor said. “Both parts – marrying you and remembering it.”

“The way I see it we have a couple of choices” Jude sits up and Connor sits up too. “One, we can confess everything and show moms and Adam the paperwork and they will lose it. Probably have us get it annulled so that it never happened or if not then a quickie divorce.”

“Or?” Connor whispered.

“We could tell them and when they tell us to undo it, say no. We are 18, it’s legal, and we tell everyone we are married” Jude replies. Connor swallows nervously at that thought.

“We could also not tell them” Jude offers.

“What do you mean?” Connor asks. “You mean never tell them at all?”

“Well, may not forever…we could just not tell them and then in a couple of years…when we want to get married ‘officially’ we just plan it for Nov 18th” Jude smiles. “Kinda like a renewal of vows.”

“But if we don’t tell anyone, then what do we do between now and then?” Connor says uncertainly. “I mean, I was really freaked out about it when we got the paperwork, but now, I am not sure I am anymore Jude. I mean, has anything really changed?”

“Not my feelings, that’s for sure” Jude answers quickly. “I mean I still feel the same about you…well, actually, no I don’t.” Jude stands up and starts pacing. Looking back at Connor’s face he laughs. “No, not that, so stop worrying” he assures him. “I mean it’s like I feel safer maybe? More certain? Like I…I don’t know how to say it.”

“Like everything is settled and done. We are together and the questions are over. We are now us.” Connor said smiling as he walked over to Jude. “Like the uncertainty and confusion is over and we are just settled.”

Jude smiled at him. “Yes, that’s it” Jude says gratefully. “It’s like something is finally finished and it’s time for something new, together.”

“Jude” Connor closes his eyes and breathes deeply. “I am so sorry I don’t remember our wedding because it’s probably really cheesy and bad, but I don’t regret it. And I don’t want to undo it. Whether or not we tell anyone or not, you are my husband now and I want it to stay that way forever.”

Jude smiled and kissed his husband. God I love to think of that word for Connor. “Me too. I don’t know about telling anyone either, but your mine now…permanently. And I am not giving you up. Ever!” 

The next kiss is deeper and longer and when they come apart Jude smiles deeply. “You know…Since we only found out that we were married today, that kind of makes tonight our wedding night” he says with a smirk. 

“Mhmmm” Connor replies lustily. “Then, we better be quiet and not wake your moms!” 

With their remaining clothes on the floor, they fall into the bed enjoying the feeling of being together. Connor grabs a condom but Jude smiles and sets it back down “Not anymore husband of mine.” 

**_Saturday morning_ **

Stef and Lena walk out of their room to head downstairs and see Jude’s door closed. Stef looks over at Lena and realizes that they didn’t say anything the night before. “Are we slipping?” she asks her wife.

“Technically…yes” Lena tells her “but is it really worth fighting at this point? They are together and have been for 5 years. They are smart, use protection, and love each other to death. They are planning to be roommates at college next year where they are going to be together alone full time. I think it’s time to maybe let it go.” They enter the kitchen to start breakfast.

“What about the others?” Stef asks. “You know that they won’t take this well. We don’t let them bring boyfriends or girlfriends home and stay in their rooms. They are going to say it’s unfair, and they are right. Do we have a different standard for Jude because we know and love Connor?”

“You are right” Lena admits. “Objectively it is the same, but I can’t but help feeling that it’s different with them and I can’t say exactly why. It just feels different. Maybe it’s everything they went through to get here, maybe it’s the issues they had with their peers and Adam in the beginning, I don’t know, but they have been so mature in their relationship, it just feels that they have earned to be treated like adults.”

“Except for the Vegas Trip you mean” Stef counters. “They ran off to Vegas, drank, and got tattoos. Not a very mature thing to do.”  
“Well, maybe not, but not exactly bad either. Stef you know kids drink and neither Jude nor Connor got into that crowd in school. They avoided all of that. So yes, they did get drunk in Vegas, and it was wrong, but not out of the ordinary for kids their age. They got tattoos, but there are lots of kids with tattoos in school. Many younger than they are. It was poor judgement to not tell us about it, but it was also normal teen rebellion. Not something major” Lena finished.

Stef sighed knowing that Lena was right. She had dealt with major teen issues and truthfully Jude and Connor being sexually active in a monogamous relationship was not even on the list of things she was afraid of her son dealing with or facing. So if that was it, she could handle it. Just no surprises for a while, she asked the universe.

Jude felt himself slowly waking up. He could feel himself becoming aware of things and the first thing was the feeling of warmth coming from the body in which he was wrapped. He cracked open his eyes to see Connor’s resting face before him sleeping peacefully except for a tiny bid of drool at one corner of his mouth. He smiled at that, God he was so in love with him…his husband. It gave him such a thrill to think that. He didn’t care about the outside world or anything, he just wanted to stay here…safe, warm, and truly happy. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Connor smelled food. Ever since sophomore year when he hit a major growth spurt, the smell of food cooking, especially here, could rouse him from the dead. He was always hungry between growing and being active, he could put away the food. Especially since he actually ate healthy and limited the junk. As a result he ate more of the good stuff, but used it well. Opening his eyes he looked into the face he loved most in the world. That nose, the eyebrows with their expressiveness, the fine features that had shifted into an adult handsomeness, he loved everything about Jude. He leaned forward and pressed his face into his neck loving the feel of Jude, his scent, his warmth. He could feel him start to stir and he smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

Jude kissed back before opening his eyes and they smiled. “Good morning” Jude said softly. 

“Good morning to you” Connor replied smiling. “And how is my husband feeling today?”

Jude felt warm all over and snuggled in closer “Amazing and thoroughly unwilling to get out of bed.”

Connor smiled at him but knew they couldn’t stay there. “Jude, I smell breakfast and that means your moms are up. At some point they are going to come up to get us and right now we are both naked. Do you really want to be caught like that?” he teased.

Jude growled back at him but knew he was right. He pulled away and stood up. Smiling he looked down at Connor and held out his hand. Connor grabbed it and Jude pulled him up. “C’mon” Jude said smiling “We need a shower.” 

Connor raised his eyebrows shocked “Jude, your moms are up!” Jude continued smiling and pulled him toward the bathroom. “So?” he asked mischievously. 

“Jude, we can’t” Connor tried to resist him, but was not doing very well. “We have never pushed it in their face before.”

Jude looked back and stopped walking. He stepped into Connor and wrapped his arms around him. “I don’t want to hide it Connor. You are now my family too and my moms and sisters and brothers should know. I don’t care. We can tell them at breakfast or later, but I am tired of pretending I am not madly, deeply, in love with you.”

Connor was stunned. One because Jude and he were standing there completely naked and that wasn’t normal for them. Sure they saw each other when changing or in the shower and in bed making love, but never just standing there. He never cared, a product of spending time in a locker room, but he knew that Jude was shy, even with him, so he never pushed. But now…Jude seemed totally at ease with him. God it was a turn on! And two, god that was so loving to say!"

“What happened to my shy boyfriend?” Connor teased. 

“You married him” Jude replied smiling. “Connor, I think I was always afraid that I would lose my family. The foster system did more harm than I think even I knew. I was always scared that I would be rejected or left or tossed aside. But Stef and Lena, my family loves me. That’s not going to ever change. And now, I have you too. We are together. I just feel, for the first time in so long…safe. I feel loved. I feel happy.”

Connor is overwhelmed by the vulnerability in Jude’s face as he is talking to him. He isn’t holding back, not keeping that wall that is almost always there. Connor has seen past it a few times, but never for long. But it’s like it is gone now. He smiles, he knows his own heart and now he truly knows Jude’s. “Then, husband of mine, let’s shower and then we will talk to our parents and let them know. And then your siblings and then, we’ll see.” Connor smiles and they walk into the bathroom and turn the shower on.

“Sounds like the boys are up” Lena says hearing the shower running. “Won’t be long till they are down for breakfast.”

“Considering they slept in, I am surprised they didn’t eat first” Stef laughs. They finish up working in the kitchen when the shower stops and Lena glances at the clock. ‘long shower’ she thinks. She listens for several minutes but doesn’t hear the water again. Looking nervously at Stef, drinking her coffee at the table she starts to get nervous when she hears two people coming down the stairs. ‘Please don’t notice’ she thinks.

Looking up she sees Connor and Jude walk in dressed and both with wet hair. ‘oh lord’ she thinks looking at Stef.

Stef is not paying attention as she continues reading the paper and drinking her coffee. “Morning boys” she says absentmindedly “ready for breakfast?”

“Yes” the both reply and start fixing their plates. 

“Enjoy your shower?” Stef asks, still not looking up. Damn, she noticed.

Connor freezes for a moment but Jude replies confidently “Sure did” without a trace of blush or embarrassment. 

Stef looks up surprised by Jude’s comfort with that statement. “Cause I am pretty sure I only heard one shower” Stef clarifies.

“You did” Jude says with a smile. Connor still looks uncomfortable. “Since we are still in a drought, Connor and I decided to share to save water.” He smiles and puts a piece of bacon in his mouth. Lena is shocked. He isn’t blushing in the slightest, looking right at Stef.

Stef looks over at Lena a bit shocked. None of the kids were ever this…comfortable or open talking about sex with them before. “Well, that’s nice and all Jude, but we do have rules in the house hon. We have been a bit relaxed with them, but they are there for a reason.”

Jude looked over at Lena and smiled before grabbing Connor’s hand. They smiled at each other. “I know mom and I, we, respect that. But we think it’s time to talk about those rules…we would like to discuss some changes to them” Jude says clearly looking Stef in the eye, but not aggressively.

“What do you mean Jude?” Lena asks sitting at the table. 

“Connor and I would like to talk to both of you, and Adam, about it since it applies to both houses. We were hoping Adam could come over for dinner tonight, before everyone comes home” Jude said confidently. “Can we wait and discuss it then?”

Connor looks at Jude with pride in his eyes and then looks up at Stef, the nervousness fading away. “Please” he asks softly.

Stef and Lena look at each other and nod. “Okay” Stef says “Call Adam and let him know. We will discuss it at dinner.”

“Thank you” Jude says simply. “Is it okay if Connor and I go to the skate park?”

Lena nods “Sure thing honey.” They head out. Stef looks at her curiously.

“Well, it was that or have them upstairs in Jude’s room ‘playing video games’ all day” Lena said with a sigh. “I have things to do today. Did you want to spend the day keeping an eye on them?”

Stef snorted “No, me neither.” Well, they would have an interesting dinner for sure.

**_Dinner that night_ **

Connor opened the door to Adam standing there with a bottle of wine. He walked in and went to the dining room where Jude was waiting. “Good evening Jude” Adam said with a smile. He had actually grown to like Jude over the last five years something he wouldn’t have believed possible at the beginning, but the truth was, he made Connor happy. After a really rough start, Adam and Connor’s relationship was really good and Jude was part of that package.

“Where are your moms?” Adam asked Jude.

At that moment Stef walked in with a casserole dish with dinner and Lena started bringing in the sides. “Hey Adam, welcome” Lena said smiling.

“I brought some wine” Adam said handing her the bottle when she set down the food. 

“Good idea” Jude said with a smile at Connor. “I’ll get the three of you some glasses” he said heading into the kitchen. 

Stef and Lena shared a look, knowing that Jude was hoping for the three of them to relax with dinner before their conversation.

Dinner was nice, Lena had outdone herself again.

“Lena, that was amazing” Adam complimented her. “I have to say dinner here never disappoints. That alone would be a reason for Connor to be here all the time on it’s own.”

“Thank you Adam” Lena said smiling. She had just poured her third glass of wine and now that Jude and Connor had cleared the table, it was time to talk.

“Ahem” Stef cleared her throat. “Jude. Connor. I believe you wanted to talk to the three of us?”

Connor and Jude looked at each other and Connor smiled reassuringly. “Yes, thank you mom” Jude replied with a stammer at the beginning. “Connor and I would like to discuss some things with the three of you and talk about some changes we would like in how things are handled here and at your house Mr. Stevens” Jude moved his eyes to each of the parents.

“What kind of changes?” Adam asked carefully.

“Mostly privacy” Connor replied. Adam raised his eyebrows at that and looked over at Stef and Lena and could tell that while they had an inkling, they were not ‘in on it’ so to speak.

“And what does that mean?” Adam asked again.

“We would like you three to respect our privacy in our rooms” Jude said clearly. “No more open door rules, being okay with our locking the door, and no more…participation…in certain aspects of our relationship.” Jude and Connor both blushed a bit at the last part.

Stef and Lena looked at each other and then at Adam. The three of them weren’t dumb. They knew that Jude and Connor had a physical relationship at this point in their relationship, though they preferred sometimes to think otherwise. Both houses had a supply of protection that was not questioned or challenged, though Jude once told his mom that once his siblings moved out, it was a bit less ‘anonymous’ than before.

“Jude, Connor. You two are adults, at least legally, but you are still very young. We understand that you need privacy, but there are still rules for both our homes” Stef stated calmly.

“We know” Connor replied to her. “But Jude and I will be living together for college, without your rules or restrictions. All we are asking is that we get the chance to test that arrangement early.”

“What do you mean?” Adam said confused.

Jude and Connor looked at each other. They hadn’t gone to the skate park that day. They had gone to their bench on the beach and planned for this dinner. What to say, when to say it, and whether or not they were going to be 100% honest.

Jude sighed. “We talked about this” he said looking at Connor “and we were not sure how honest we should be with the three of you.” He watched the concern in their faces. “The truth is, it was very tempting, still is actually, to lie to you all. To come up with a story that would get what we want and leave you in blissful ignorance. But honestly, we love you three. We don’t want to do that, so we are going to be truthful and respectful and hope that you will do the same.”

“Jude, Connor, you can trust that we will” Lena said reassuringly looking at Stef and Adam. “Whatever it is, you can always tell us.”

“We would like to start living together…now” Connor told them.

All three parents were shocked. They looked at each other in confusion and uncertainty. “What do you mean?” Stef asked.

“We would like to try living together. In each other’s rooms, going back and forth, say each week, and staying together full time. We would move half of my stuff here to Jude’s room and half of his to my room. Then we would stay, together, full time.” Connor smiled at Jude as he described the plan.

Adam was stunned. He looked over at Stef and Lena desperately hoping that they had had some inkling about this, but they didn’t. He could see their shock as clear on their faces as what he was feeling. How was he supposed to respond to this? He had messed up before and decided that this time, he was going to let them talk first.

“Boys, I don’t think..” Stef started. “Jude, Connor” Lena interrupted with an apologetic look “I think mom and Adam and I are all a bit off guard by this. We know you will be roommates together soon, but is there a reason to rush that?”

Stef looked grateful, that was much better than what she was going to say.

Jude and Connor kept looking at each other and were obviously communicating. Stef and Lena recognized it because they did it all the time themselves. It was easy to forget that Jude and Connor had been together for five years as a couple. They were close, closer than any couple that had existed among their kids and that bond was stronger and deeper.

Jude took a deep breath “We feel that it is time. It’s not about a rush, but rather it’s time to start a new chapter in our lives…our lives together. We are going to be together no matter what. We are tired of not being able to go to sleep together and wake up together, which we know doesn’t make much sense, but it is important to us.”

“We love each other. We have for years and nothing is going to change that. Jude is mine and I am his and we know that you three know it too” Connor added.

Stef and Lena looked at each other and Adam. He was still struggling when Lena asked him “Adam, you have been awful quiet about this.”

Adam looked at her and then at Jude and Connor. “Honestly? I am afraid of saying the wrong thing. I mean I want to support you Connor and you Jude, but I am not sure how I feel about this. You know I love you both but this is such a big thing.”

“Is it really?” Jude asks him. “We wouldn’t be doing anything we are not already doing.” Adam looks at Lena for help on that one, but to his credit he didn’t go negative.

“Jude we know that. We are all aware of the nature of your and Connor’s relationship” Lena explains. “But having a sexually active relationship and living together is different. Living together is much more stressful.”

“Good” Jude says to her surprise. “We are going to be living together for a long time. It’s not bad to learn how now when we have your support to help us with that.”

Lena looks at Stef surprised. That was a good point. But she knows that the three of them are struggling with this.

“Maybe you should let the three of us talk about this boys” Stef offers looking at Lena and Adam.

“No” Jude says clearly.

“Excuse me” Stef says with surprise and a hint of danger in her voice.

“I said no mom. With respect and all consideration. This isn’t something that the three of you should decide. This is about Connor and I and we are part of this discussion. No back room deals on this. You ask us to be mature and responsible, then please treat us that way. We should be part of the discussion, not the subject of it” Jude says politely.

Stef sits back. Looking at Lena she isn’t sure their next step. Jude’s point is good, but she still thinks of him as their baby and this is hard.

“There is also something else” Connor says clearing his throat. “It relates to the tattoos.”

Stef and Lena look concerned. “What tattoos?” Adam asks.

Connor closes his eyes in pain knowing that Jude is looking at him upset. “You didn’t tell him yet?” Jude asks with an edge to his voice. Connor opens his eyes and sees everyone, especially his dad, looking at him.

“I meant to, but stuff kept happening” Connor tries to rationalize, but he really just didn’t want to. He looks over at Adam who is looking less happy by the second.

Taking a deep breath, Connor tell Adam the story. About going to Vegas with Brandon and Jesus instead of camping, getting drunk and waking up with matching tattoos, and how the school found out. Adam looks stunned as he sits there trying to take it all in.

“Adam” Lena asks carefully as he starts to snicker. “Are you okay?”

Adam’s snicker turns into a full blown laugh. “You got a heart with Jude’s name on your ass Connor?” he manages between laughs. “Wow, you never go halfway do you?” 

Connor sighs and looks at Jude. “Well overall that went better than I thought.”

“But what does getting a tattoo have to do with living together” Stef asks them.

Jude and Connor look to each other for support. Looking back up at their moms and Adam Jude explains. “We finally figured out why we had the date put on there. The paperwork came in the mail last week, thought I didn’t read it till yesterday.”

“What paperwork, I don’t get it” Lena says confused as she looks at Adam’s blank expression. Turning to Stef she is shocked. The blood has drained from Stef's face and she looks like she has seen a ghost. “STEF? What is it?” Lena asks worried.

“It’s okay mama” Jude assures her looking right at Stef. “Mom just figured it out is all.” Lena looked between Stef and Jude and saw the comprehension in their faces, but she didn’t understand it.

“I don’t get it” Adam said “What date are you talking about.”

“We put a date on our tattoos dad” Connor said.

“Our wedding date” Jude clarified.


	9. Chapter 9

Jude was kind enough to make sure no one was drinking or eating when he said those words, but it didn’t really help. Adam and Lena basically went into shock while Stef continued to shake her head in denial more and more. Adam kept looking back between his son and Jude's moms trying to figure out if they were also feeling what he was feeling and thinking, but it felt like his brain had short circuited. Soon after all three of them were standing up and pacing around the room before sitting back down and then jumping up again, still not saying anything, but strangely Jude wasn’t concerned or worried. He looked at Connor and just smiled as they continued to hold hands. He knew this was just the calm before the chaos and wouldn’t last, but it was kind of funny.

“What do you mean?” Adam finally gave voice to his panicked confusion.

“Which part was confusing?” Jude asked extra politely.

Lena and Stef both narrowed their eyes at that. “You know what he means” Stef growled. “Are you telling us you got married in Vegas?”

“Yes” Connor said calmly, “would you like to see the marriage certificate? It’s upstairs,” he paused and turned towards Jude “do you think we should get it framed or something?”

Jude smiled at that comment, one that wasn’t one that they had planned out earlier, but he did manage to look interested. “That would be nice. Especially since we don’t have any actual photos.”

“This is not a joking matter Jude” Stef said standing back up and pacing. “What are we going to do about this situation? You are both way too young to be married.”

“What about college? And baseball?” Adam asked loudly. “Are you throwing away your lives for a drunken weekend?” He and Stef start arguing about solutions. Annulment? Divorce? Calling an attorney. Lena is trying to focus, trying to regain some sense of calm, but the other two are just losing it at this moment. They are getting louder and making less and less sense. She looks over at Jude and Connor and is shocked. They are both completely calm. No fear or concern or angst, she would almost say that they were…relaxed? They are watching the parents argue with no reaction to what they are saying when she sees Jude squeeze Connor’s hand. Connor looks back and they smile and quietly stand up. Lena watches stunned as they walk out of the room and go into the family room and sit on the couch.

‘What just happened’ Lena thinks and looks over at Stef and Adam. They are getting more and more worked up and becoming less and less coherent. It takes almost ten minutes before Adam has reached his limit and turns towards where the boys were sitting “CONNOR, we are going home!” he yells when he suddenly realizes that Connor, and Jude, are not there anymore. 

Stef looks around as well and doesn’t spot either of them, frustration clear on her face, “Where did they go?” she demands.

Lena gets up and walks over to get herself a cup and a some tea before she turns on the water to boil. “I am going to have a cup of tea, would either of you like some?” she says calmly.

“NO! I don’t want any tea” Stef yells. How is Lena so damn calm about this?

“Where are they?” Adam growls.

“They left about ten minutes ago” she tells them.

They both look at each other stunned and then at her. “And you let them? Why did you let them leave?” Adam says angrily.

Lena takes a deep breath and looks at her wife and her son’s…father-in-law? (oh god!) and says “I think the bigger question is why didn’t either of you notice?”

They both look at each other uncertainly before turning back towards her. “They left because you did the one thing they asked us not to do” Lena explained.

“What do you mean?” Stef asked trying to sound much calmer.

“They asked us to treat them as mature and responsible individuals and to let them be a part of this discussion. They came to the three of us, alone, to talk about what happened. And after debating for a significant amount of time about whether to lie to us about it, in the end they decided to be honest instead. They wanted us to talk together and the two of you went crazy. Ranting about what YOU were going to do to fix this. Neither of you even thought to ask them about how they felt about it” Lena said pouring the water into her cup and sitting down.

“You can’t tell me you are okay with this?” Adam asks her warily.

“Okay…I don’t know if I would say that. I am in shock to be honest. But I don’t see how raving like a madman” she looks at Stef “or madwoman, is going to do any good. Adam, I love your son as if he were my own. And I know Stef does too.”

“Well, ditto for Jude” Adam stammers “I mean I think of him that way too.”

Lena sighs. “Then we screwed up royally with this situation” she tells them. “Instead of talking with them, we treated them like they didn’t matter. I don’t know what to think. I can’t imagine them married at this age. I am hurt that I didn’t get to see my baby get married. I am sad that he can’t even remember getting married. But” and here Lena looks at them both in the eyes “I don’t get a vote. And neither do either of you.”

“What do you mean?” Stef says reaching for her hand to try and apologize for losing it.

“Their eighteen Stef. They are legally allowed to get married. We can’t do anything to them or about this without their complete consent” She tells her. Looking over at Adam “If we want to be technical about it, Jude is now legally responsible for Connor and his rights under the law are greater than yours Adam. Spouse beats parent.” 

Adam is stunned and sits down in the chair. He didn’t think about that. Adam has a sudden flashback and realized that if Connor was shot today, as Connor’s husband, Jude could ban him from the hospital and seeing his son if he wanted to. He feels the anger drain out of him as he looks at the two women across from him. “What do we do?” he asks quietly.

Lena takes another sip of tea and looks at each of them. “We talk to them. We ask them to share their thoughts with us. And we listen.”

“But they left, where did they go?” Adam asks her.

“They are sitting on the couch in the living room” she tells them calmly. “And I guess they have been listening to our entire conversation since they left.”

Adam and Stef look very unhappy at that thought but they know they need to deal with this. All three parents get up and walk into the family room and see Jude and Connor sitting on the couch, holding hands, and watching them walk in to the room.

Stef looks at Adam and Lena with a guilty feeling and they all sit down facing the boys. Taking a deep breath she looks at them and says “I take it you have been listening to our discussion?”  
Jude and Connor look at each other before looking back at Stef. Jude nods.

“I’m sorry. We didn’t react the right way when you told us. I know you asked us to listen and include you, but, well I can only say that it was a bit much to take in and I’m afraid we didn’t exactly do ourselves proud” Stef said looking at Adam.

“I’m sorry also Connor, Jude” Adam told them. “It was just…unexpected and I was overwhelmed. No excuse there, but I am sorry.”

Jude and Connor acknowledged his apology silently but with a slight smile and nod.

“Boys” Lena started “I know that this is a lot to deal with. You told us you only got the paperwork yesterday, so I know that it is still new to you too. I hope you know that this, all of this” she points at all three of them “is because we care about you so much.”

Jude and Connor both nod at her.

Stef starts talking about the stress of being married and how tough it is even later in life and that they are concerned for them, especially as they still have high school to finish. She talks about her failed marriage to Mike and Adam shares some of his issues and concerns with Connor’s mother. But through all of that, Lena notices that neither Connor nor Jude has said a single word. Nothing. 

“Jude, Connor” Lena says during a pause. “You aren’t talking.”

Stef and Adam both look at them realizing that Lena was correct. Though they had been talking ever since they came into the family room, nearly 15 minutes ago, it had only been the three parents talking.

“Jude?” Stef asked quietly.

Jude looked at her attentively but didn’t speak.

Stef looked at Lena concerned.

“Connor” Adam asked a bit louder. His son looked at him, ready to listen, but not speaking.

Stef leaned back and looked at Lena. “What’s going on boys?” she asks. “Why aren’t you speaking?”

Neither boy responds but Stef sees Jude squeeze Connor’s hand in reassurance. They are listening to the three of them, but they are not giving anything back.

“Jude, Connor” Lena asks into the uncomfortable silence “what do you want to do about this situation?”

Jude smiles and looks at Connor. “Thank you for finally asking” Jude replies calmly.

Adam leans back, what is going on? Stef looks at Jude, concern dropping from her face.

“All of this time” Connor tells them “and now is the first time you, any of you, have even asked us about it. You have been yelling and arguing and shouting about what ‘we’ are going to do and you didn’t even include us.”

Stef looks at Lena guiltily and Adam doesn’t meet anyone’s eyes. 

“Mama is right though” Jude tells them. All three look confused. “We are 18 and you cannot make us do anything that we don’t want to do.”

Adam sighs and puts his head in his hands. Stef closes her eyes before looking at Lena. “We know that Jude” Lena says for the three of them. “We forgot for a while, but we do know that.”

“Good” Jude says softly “because that is an important place for us to start from.” He smiles reassuringly at Connor.

“We got married, in Vegas, probably at some cheesy chapel, while completely drunk” Connor reiterates. “But just because we did something stupid, doesn’t necessarily mean that it was wrong. I love Jude and he loves me. I have been thinking about marrying him for two years” he smiles at the brunette beside him.

“Over three!” Jude says with a smirk. Connor rolls his eyes.

“But the fact is that while how we did this wasn’t the way we, you, or anyone would want it, we think it is what we want” Connor says earnestly.

“And we know it will be hard. We have high school, college, getting jobs, and all of that to come, but now, we know we will face it together. Whether that means I follow Connor around so he can play baseball or we stay somewhere and work, we have time to figure out those details. This just means that instead of each of us making choices, we will be making them together.”  
“Jude, I don’t think you know how hard marriage is” Stef starts.

Connor smiles when Jude snorts rudely. “Mom, I love you, but really? Look at us. Between Connor and me we have one set of divorced parents, one set that almost divorced less than a year after getting married, and one parent killed and the other in jail, not to mention a parade of horrible foster parents, many of whom were married. We also have the wonderful examples of my brothers and sisters whose relationship sagas are like a really bad soap opera.”

Stef opens her mouth to argue but stops herself. That was all pretty accurate.

“We know it’s going to be hard. We understand that there are things we haven’t even thought of that we will face. Money issues, legal issues, education, work, family, and more than we know. But” Connor looks at Jude and smiles “we are willing to face them together. Both of us have dealt with family that have hurt us and made it hard to feel safe and secure” Connor frowned “and that is not an insult on anyone, but it is true.”

“But now, we have each other…permanently” Jude said clearly. “I am not giving him up” Jude was looking Adam straight in the eye so he understood exactly who he was speaking to when he said that. Adam leaned back at the determination he saw in Jude's eyes. 

“Jude, Connor” Stef says with sadness in her voice “you know that getting married isn’t a guarantee. It doesn't mean that problems disappear or that you will live happily ever after. Not all marriages survive” she tells them.

“We know” Jude said sadly, but his eyes light up when he looks at Connor “but that’s true for any marriage. All you can do is try and work at it” he says looking at her. “And we do have some good role models too you know? Grams and Grandpa have been together over 40 years, we can talk to them too!"

Lena smiles at that. She laughs to herself when she thinks of how her mother is going to react to this one.

“We want your help. We want your guidance and wisdom and experience so that we can have the marriage that we deserve” Jude stated with emotion. He saw Connor’s eyes start to glisten. “But if you won’t, or can’t, accept us…then we will accept that too.” He put his head down.

Stef and Lena were moving towards them barely before Jude had finished wrapping them both in a hug. “NEVER think that we don’t love and accept you both” Stef said fiercely. “We are scared, but only of how tough this will be. You should never think that we would ever not love you!”

Connor felt a large hand cover his free one and saw his father across from him. “I almost lost you once Connor, I will not make that mistake again. I don’t understand why now” he sighed “but I do get why him.” Adam looked at Jude and smiled “I guess…welcome to the family?”

“Thanks…dad” Jude said with a smirk as he stands up.

Adam looked stunned for a moment and then he chuckled. “You know, that doesn’t as strange as I was expecting it too.” He smiled at both of them, “Adam or dad is fine” he says as wraps both boys in a hug.

“So” Lena says to Jude and Connor “what do you want to tell other people?”

They look at each other. “We want to tell the family” Jude says “but we are not sure if that is the best idea. We were hoping you might have some thoughts. We do however want to discuss the privacy and living together thing we were discussing earlier too.”

“Oh god, I forgot about that” Stef says with a laugh. “That seems so unimportant now.” Lena and Adam smiled in agreement.

“If you agree with our idea about that” Connor says slowly “would you want us to not tell anyone that we are married?”

There is a silent pause in the group.

“No” the voice that answers them surprises all of them. “Connor, you and Jude have been hurt by lying about who you were and your relationship enough. If you are going to stay married, then I think you should be honest about it” Adam told them. “Expect to get a lot of grief about it though. I imagine that what you went through with the tattoo will seem like a dream in comparison.”

Jude had to admit he was surprised. Both at how fast that thought was voiced, even before any others, and by the fact that it was Adam who said it. By the look on Connor’s face, he was feeling the same way. Jude looked at his mothers to see how they reacted and could see them looking at each other before finally smiling. “I think we agree with Adam” Stef said. “If you two are 100% sure about this, and maybe you could take a day or two just to be certain, then yes, be honest about it.”

Jude and Connor look at each other and smile “We will take a day or two if you want, not that we think it will make any difference, but we can think about it and talk it over if you want us to” Jude offers them. Lena knows it’s pointless from the look on his face, but appreciates that he is willing to work with them.

“Assuming that you decide to tell them” Lena asks “do you know when you want to tell everyone?”

Jude smiled and looked at Connor “We were thinking about Christmas morning. We were wondering if Adam could join us for Christmas morning and breakfast? Then we could announce it in the morning if that is okay?” Jude asked his moms.

Stef smiled and looked at Adam “Adam would you like to join us for Christmas?”

Adam laughed, “Are you sure?” he asked Jude. “If I show up everyone will know something is happening.”

Connor smiles “Definitely.”

“Well it should be interesting” Stef says with a smile “I guess I should go ahead and tell you then that as a surprise both Lena's parents and my mom will be here for Christmas as well, so you get the whole family.”

Jude and Connor smiled at that thought. They are glad that they will get to tell Jude’s grandparents in person.

So it was all set. They will think it over and if they still feel the same, they will tell Jude’s siblings. 

“Moms, Adam…” Jude starts carefully “About us living together in the houses?” 

Lena, Stef and Adam look at each other and speak without words. “Yes” Stef says “you can. We will move Jesus’s stuff into Brandon's old room. They are both gone now with their own places so it makes more sense for you to have your own room…well for you both to have a room. Adam?”

“Agreed” he says.

Jude and Connor look at each other and smile and hug the parents. “Thank you” they both say.

As they are cleaning up Adam starts walking towards the door and Connor follows along. Adam looks at him and takes a deep breath. He never thought this would happen this fast, and to be honest, he wasn’t sure that this is the best decision…or at least the decision he would have preferred. But like the boys, he had also realized that they were good together. Connor was happier than he had even been these last years and even if they didn’t last, it was worth a try.

“I take it you are staying tonight?” Adam asks with a smile.

“Yes sir” Connor says smiling back. “But do you have time to help me with something tomorrow?”

“Sure” Adam replies “moving some of your stuff over here? I figure a chunk of your clothes are already here” he laughs.

Connor looks nervously over his shoulder to make sure no one is watching or close enough to hear. “Well, that too, but actually I was hoping you could help me go shopping for Jude’s Christmas present” he asks his father.

“Sure son” Adam is surprised by the request. Connor had never asked before. “What do you want to get him?”

Connor smiles and looks back to where Jude is standing with his moms in a big hug before turning back to his father. “A wedding ring.”


	10. Chapter 10

Jude woke up slowly enjoying the feeling of having slept like never before. He felt so happy and opening his eyes he looked at the face of his husband sleeping beside him. Connor’s face was relaxed and free of worry, the sun coming in the window highlighting his golden hair. How did Jude ever get this lucky to end up here? He knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but with Connor at his side, he was ready to face anything. They would deal with everything that was going to come at them from friends, family, and the world. 

Jude wondered whether they really knew what this was going to be like. Like moms and Adam said, marriage was so much more than just being in love. It was a commitment to each other and while Jude had no doubts about his feelings for Connor, or Connor’s for him, it was still not going to be easy.

“Stop thinking so hard” Connor said quietly, the corners of his mouth curling into a smile while his eyes stayed shut.

“Why do you say that?” Jude said teasingly. 

Connor smiled again and pulled his arms, currently wrapped around Jude, in to him bringing Jude with them. “I can always tell when you get in your head Jude.” Connor barely opened his eyes and looked into those dark brown eyes that he knows so well. “Regrets?”

“No” Jude said with certainty. “Definitely no regrets. But scared? Nervous? Worried? Yes to all of them as well as excited, amazed, grateful, and...“ he smirked “horny.”

Connor’s eyes shot fully open and his smile lit up his face “JUDE!” he whisper-yelled. 

“What?” Jude said with an innocent look on his face. “We are supposed to communicate honestly with each other. I am feeling a lot of things at the moment.” He gets a wicked grin on his face and lifts up the sheet and looks under the covers. “And good morning to you too!” He looks back at the bright red face of his husband “someone’s happy this morning!”

Connor growls and burrows his head into Jude’s neck “You are playing a dangerous game Jude Adams-Foster” he whispers in Jude’s ears. 

Jude smiles as he rolls them over so he can look down on Connor. “Nope. The game is over, and I won” he smirks.

“We both did” Connor says as he leans up to kiss Jude. “Is the door locked?” Connor asks Jude.

“Yes” Jude says with a smile.

**_Later that morning_ **

Jude and Connor, with help from Lena and Stef manage to get the spare bed moved to Brandon’s old room along with some of Jesus’s stuff. A lot of it was already gone and the rest goes into boxes in the garage. A good bit of Brandon’s stuff also goes into the garage making his old room more of a guest space than either of their bedrooms.

“Well, I think that is about everything” Stef says with a smile, “Except for Connor’s stuff” she says questioningly while looking at him.

“Dad is going to help me with that. I figured he could come and pick me up, take what we are going to put there of Jude’s over and then we can pack up and bring it back before Mariana and Callie arrive” Connor said smiling.

“Why before they arrive?” Lena asks.

“We know that they are going to react when they see what we did to the rooms, but we figured if everything was done, then they wouldn’t really know everything from the beginning. This way they will think it’s just my room till we tell them” Jude explains.

“And speaking of” Connor laughs, “dad just texted me to see if we are ready.”

“Yes” Jude laughs. “We should be able to do it all in one trip no problem.”

The four of them take about half of Jude’s clothes, already packed up, down to Connor’s car and fill it up, putting the excess in Jude’s car. They aren’t moving big stuff, and like Adam had said, they both had a bunch of stuff already at each other’s rooms, so it is more shifting than moving.

They drop off Jude’s stuff and pack up the rest of Connor’s stuff that is coming over, which isn’t really all that much either, and head back. They are able to get everything done by noon and Connor and Jude collapse on the bed in what is now their new room.

Smiling Jude looks around him and it doesn’t feel different, yet it does. The new room definitely is Jude’s, but you can tell Connor is there too. It’s hard to describe exactly. Now it’s just going to be avoiding getting caught and explaining things too much before they are ready.

“Jude?” Connor says looking over at him. “I told my dad we could do a lunch and maybe finish up some shopping today. Are you okay staying here?”

Jude looks over at Connor and sits up. “You don’t want me to come?” he asks curiously.

“No.” Connor smiles “I might be looking for something for my husband” he smirks as Jude shoves him. “Besides, I know how fast and how confusing all this has been. I wanted to give dad a chance to talk, just the two of us, to make sure he is really okay.”

Jude smiles thinking he would like to get something extra for Connor too and this is the chance. “That sounds good” Jude assures him. “I want to be here when Callie and Mariana arrive. You will be back for dinner though?”

“Yes” Connor assures him. “Or if something happens, I will let you know.”

Jude smiles… “Shower?” he smiles.

**_About an hour later_ **

Jude and Connor come downstairs as they hear Adam’s car pulls up and Connor kisses him goodbye before heading out the door. Jude watches as he gets in the car and waves as they drive off. He walks in to the kitchen and sits down with his moms.

“Everything okay hon?” Stef asks sipping her coffee.

“Yes. Connor is having lunch with his dad and I was thinking” he started. “Since Mariana and Callie aren’t due back for a few hours. Would it be okay if I ran a few errands?” 

“Sure thing Jude” Lena smiles. “What are you doing?”

“Well, if it’s okay with you, I would like to get a key to the house made to give Connor” he asks timidly.

Stef and Lena smile at him. “I think that is fine” Stef says.

“And… I have a special Christmas gift that I want to get him” Jude gets a devilish smirk on his face.

“What’s that?” Stef says with a nervous laugh.

Jude looks at them and smiles. “Something I owe him for from a night about five years ago. Turnabout is fair after all” he laughs and heads upstairs to grab his keys and wallet. Stef and Lena look at each other definitely not wanting to know!

**_At the Mall – Connor & Adam_ **

Connor and Adam walked in the mall and headed for one of the first Jewelry stores that they could find. Adam could tell how nervous he was about this. Over lunch they had been able to talk and Adam was able to convince Connor that he was okay, still a bit shocked, but he was definitely on their side and would help them how he could. In the car they had discussed what Connor was looking for and he had told Adam that he wanted something for the both of them that matched. He wanted something beyond the simple gold ring, but rather something that would look like a matched set.

They walked into the first store they came to and saw that there were several other customers in there and the staff was all assisting them. One lady looked up and smiled and said that someone would be with them in a few minutes before turning back to the lady she was helping.

Connor looked around before spotting a display case with rings and they walked over. The rings were mostly women’s, so he wasn’t in the right place. “Connor, over here” his dad called from another case. 

Connor walked over and saw the men’s rings, but nothing was jumping out. They were all very large and chunky. Not his or Jude’s style at all.

“Can I help you?” Connor looked up and saw an older man, dressed immaculately, smile at him. 

“Uh, yes” Connor said suddenly feeling shy “I am looking for a ring.”

The man waited for a moment to see if he was going to explain but for some reason Connor had suddenly gotten tongue tied. “Of course, is there a particular type of ring or occasion you are looking for?” he asked politely.

“Um, a wedding ring” Connor stammers. Adam watches with amusement. Connor had been confident and certain all the way here, but now he revealed how nervous he actually was.

“Great” the man replied. “Now will this be for yourself or for someone else?”

“Both” Connor replied. “I am getting married, well I mean” Connor didn’t want to explain all of this right now. “I wanted to get two rings that sort of matched, maybe.”

“Ah, you are looking for a set, rings to show not only married, but married to each other” he said with a smile. “We have a number of sets over here.” He led them to a different display case and pulled out one set of two gold bands, one about twice the size of the other with a band of silver inside the gold. “This is a beautiful set that uses a mixed metal style.”

“It’s nice, but not really what I was thinking” Connor mutters.

“No problem” he says and puts it back. “Do you see anything that you like?” he waves a hand over the case. 

All of the pairs are like the first. They are all his and her sets Connor can tell and none of them seem right for him and Jude. He looks over at his dad disappointed and Adam decides to take pity on his son. “Actually” Adam says to the salesman “he is looking for a set for himself and his husband. Do you have any sets like that?”

Connor’s eyes widen at his dad saying that to a total stranger. Adam had gotten better, but usually he didn’t offer up that info like that. He looked back at the salesman who had a smile on his face as he looked at Connor. “Actually, we do” he said and walked over towards another case. “These are part of a line called ‘Love Wins’ that was created after the Supreme Court ruled on marriage equality a few years ago.”

Connor looks down and these are totally different. He sees rings with colorful stones, ones that are cut out with various patterns (is that a bunch of male symbols?), some with wood grains, and ones with more mixed metals. Connor spends some time looking at each one, but doesn’t see the ones for him.

“I don’t see it” Connor tells Adam. 

“It’s just the first store” Adam says with a smile. “We can keep looking.” He manages not to laugh at Connor’s fallen face but he knows that Connor is really nervous. “Thank you” he says to the salesman “but I don’t think he has found the one he wants.”

“Of course” the man says with a genuine smile. He looks over at Connor “If you like, there is a store that carries a very nice line of rings that is popular with members of the LGBT family. It’s not in this mall, but they have a much larger selection than just about anyone that I know of.”

Connor smiles and agrees and the man writes down the store’s name and address. Connor looks it up on his phone and sees it is still open and they decide to head right over.

Driving up, the first difference is that this store is not in a mall, it is its own building. They walked in the store and saw several other customers but a well-dressed woman, about Adam’s age, walked up to them.

“Good afternoon” she said smiling pleasantly at both of them. “How can I help you today?”

“Hi” Connor said more relaxed than before, but not sure exactly why “I am looking for wedding rings.”

“Certainly” she said and started walking leading them “can you tell me a little bit about the couple?”

Connor smiled at how she phrased that. “It’s for me and my, boy…. I mean husband” he said blushing.

“Congratulations” she smiled. “I’m Nora by the way. Do you have a particular style or design you are interested in getting?”

“I’m Connor and this is my dad Adam” Connor introduced himself and indicating his father. “I would like something that kind of matches, not plain. We stopped at the mall and saw some but nothing jumped out. The guy, Paul, he told us you had a much larger selection of rings for couples like us.”

Nora smiled. “Well, I think we do, but let’s see if we can find something that might work.” She led them over to a case “Now we have items in this case” she pointed “and the next three. But before we do that, let’s chat. Tell me a little bit about you and…” she paused.

“Jude” Connor said with a smile. 

“Like the song?” Nora asked. Adam just snorted, ‘every time’ he laughed.

“Yes” Connor glared a bit at his dad. 

“So, tell me about him, you, how you met, everything” Nora encouraged him.

Somehow this was easier. They had sat down at one of the couches and Connor started talking. He told her the whole story: meeting in 7th grade, the nail polish incident, the troubles at the beginning with his dad (though he smiled when he said it), the shooting, the prom, and everything since. He even told her about Las Vegas and the tattoos, though why he did so he wasn’t totally sure.

Nora sniffed and wiped away some tears. “Okay, that is one of the best love stories I have ever heard. That would make an amazing movie, or maybe a TV show even” she smiled at them. “But I think I have some ideas based on this. Come over and let’s start.”

She walked behind the cases and started pulling out different rings and putting them out. One pair was silver with a band of colored metal in the center than moved through the rainbow around the ring. Another was gold with a ring of small blue stones in the center. A sliver ring with a ring of stones around it, each a different color of the rainbow was placed next to a ring that looked like it was woven from gold and silver threads. A silver ring with a center of blue tiles was placed next a simple gold ring with a single diamond in the center surrounded by a wood looking inset.

Connor and Adam looked for quite a while as Nora helped them. When Connor said no, Nora would press him about what he liked about it and what he didn’t. Using it to guide them she continued to work with him to find the one. Finally after too many to count, she smiled. “You know, I think I may have an idea… one second.”

Nora walked over to the other side of the store and spoke briefly with one a man working in the store. She pointed at Connor and gestured. He nodded and walked in the back as she walked back over to them. “Mark is one of our designers and he was working on a ring set that might be what you are looking for, so I asked if you could see it. He is going to bring it out.”

“A designer?” Adam asked curiously.

“Yes, he actually makes some of our rings, especially some of the really unique pieces” she tells them. “He mentioned it, but I haven’t seen it, so I am not sure. But I think it might be right.”

Mark walked over with a box and joined them. “Hello. Nora says you are looking for two matched wedding rings for you and your new husband” he says smiling. Connor nods. “Well I was working on these, not for any reason in particular, but Nora thinks you might like it.” He sets the box down and opens it facing Connor.

Connor feels the air rush out of his lungs. They are absolutely perfect, they seem to have been designed for them they are so exactly what he wanted without knowing it. He looks over at his dad with tears shining in his eyes. “They are perfect” he whispers. He looks back at Nora and Mark “How much are they?”

“$1,800 each” Mark says with a slight smile and Connor’s face falls. He can’t afford that. He had been saving and he was ready to use all of his savings, but that was just $600. 

“Oh” he said sadly. “that’s really out of my budget. Maybe I should tell you how much I have and we can find something that works.”

“Of course” Nora says with a smile. “What’s your budget honey?”

“$600” Connor mumbles.

“Well, I am sure we can find something” she replies reassuringly and moves to pull some rings. Mark picks up the rings and walks off. Adam, unnoticed by Connor, follows.

“Excuse me” Adam says to Mark after they get some distance from Nora and Connor. “Can I see them again?”

Mark stops and shows Adam the rings. He smiles as he looks at them. They really are perfect. “Can they be adjusted to the right size?” Adam asks looking at Mark.

“I can definitely adjust them a bit if needed” Mark says.

Adam looks over at Connor and notices his shoulders are slumped. He is going to settle and while Adam knows that they will need to figure out their own way, he remembers that he doesn’t have to help pay for a wedding at least. He looks back at Mark and pulls out his credit card. “He’ll take them.”

Mark smiles and takes the card. “Of course sir, let’s just get the size information.” They walk back to Connor and Nora and Mark sets the rings back down. “Do you know your ring sizes” he asks Connor.  
Connor frowns and reaches out and pulls a ring out of his pocket. “I got Jude to try on rings at a street fair a few weeks ago. When he wasn’t looking I bought the one that fit his ring finger. But not sure of mine exactly.”

Nora pulls out a set of rings and Connor tries them on while Mark tests Jude’s ring. When she gives him the ring size he laughs. 

“What?” Connor says.

“Just it’s funny, these rings are in your sizes” Mark tells him.

Connor groans, could they be any more perfect?

Mark picks them up and puts them in a bag and rings them up and swipes a credit card before handing it back to Adam. Connor looks at his dad in shock.

“Merry Christmas son” Adam says with a smile.

**_And we now rejoin Jude_ **

Jude had finished at the mall getting his first present for Connor to pay him back for that day so long ago and had even found a cool key ring to put the house key on and he was ready to head to the hardware store to get his key copied. Then it would be back to the house. It didn’t take that long, so Connor wasn’t back yet when he got in.

He wrapped up both packages and put the keychain under the tree. The other one he wasn’t sure of so he hid that one in the room. Maybe they would open it alone.

“We’re home!” Jude heard Mariana yell out and he ran down the stairs. 

He hugged Mariana and Callie and helped them bring their bags in the house. They had more than when they came for Thanksgiving since they would staying longer, but it was less than he had already moved today. 

After dropping off their stuff they headed down and sat in the family room talking. Mariana and Callie talked about finishing their semester at college and classes. Callie was working with the service office on campus and was loving her community work. Mariana was up to her eyeballs in coding projects and loving it. She joked about how she was one of a very few women in her classes and admitted to teasing the boys mercilessly. She was definitely having fun.

“And how are you doing Judicorn?” Mariana asked. “Have things died down at all?”

“It’s fine now. I mean it’s only been a week, but after Taylor showed pictures of both of them on her Instagram, it went from being made fun of to everyone thinking it was adorable. I am sure that something else will happen soon enough to make everyone forget about our tattoos” he said with a smirk. Stef coughed at that one.

“That’s for sure” Callie said not noticing her mom’s reaction. “Something always happens and everyone is on to the next thing.”

The rest of the afternoon goes easy and it they are getting ready for dinner when Mariana looks at Jude “Is Connor coming for dinner?” she asks noticing the lack in the house.

“He said so” Jude told them. “But he was out with Adam, so he might be late.” Jude just finished saying that when the door opened and Connor walked in the room. 

“Sorry, shopping ran late” he said coming over and kissing Jude on the cheek.

“HUGS!” Mariana yells and Connor laughingly goes over and grabs her in a bear hug and twirls her around. Since he got taller and more muscular over the last few years Mariana always makes him hug her like this. He sets her down and gives Callie a more restrained hug, but definitely a heartfelt one. He pulls back and notices that there is a look in her eyes, like she is aware of something being different, but not sure why. He just smiles and walks back to Jude.

Dinner is nice and they all watch a movie afterwards before Mariana and Callie decide to go to sleep after their day of driving leaving Jude and Connor downstairs with Lena and Stef. “Did you have a good day today?” Lena asked. 

Connor smiled and looked at Jude “I did. Had a great day with dad and got our stuff moved.”

Jude smiled back thinking of how Connor was going to react to his gift “Definitely a good day” he smirked. “Another movie?” he asks his moms.

They looked at each other and smiled and got up “No. Think we are going to bed. You have a good rest of the night” Stef said as they got up and headed upstairs. 

Jude snuggled up closer to Connor “So…another movie or something…” he asked with a leer.

“Or something…definitely or something…” Connor smirked as he kissed Jude. “Very Definitely or something.”

Jude smiled and stood up pulling Connor after him as they went upstairs. Entering their room Jude closed the door behind them and smiled at Connor as he locked the door both to the hall and the bathroom. He walked over and pushed Connor onto the bed. “Or something, huh? I guess we will have to think of something to do.” Jude smiles and lowers himself into Connor’s embrace.

**_The next morning_ **

Mariana woke up early, not a surprise as she is up early normally at school and they did go to bed early. She heads to the bathroom and decides to take advantage of the quiet to get ready. Showered and dressed she laughs that Callie is still out of it. That girl does not like mornings!

Feeling mischievous Mariana decides to go wake up the boys. They DEFINITELY didn’t do mornings, but that didn’t mean that they could sleep away her visit. She walked up to the door quietly and paused for a moment concerned about what she might see but it wouldn’t be that bad in the house with everyone home she knew, but then she realized that the door wasn’t just almost closed, it was closed completely. She looked over and saw that her moms’ door was open, they must be downstairs. Did they notice the door was closed? She didn’t want the boys to get in trouble.

Mariana grabbed the handle with a very loud ‘Good Morning’ on her lips when she realized that the door wasn’t just closed…it was locked! Why would they…she blushed. Oh god! She thought. They must have locked the door last night for some private time and fallen asleep. If moms realized it, there would be hell to pay. She wondered if she should try knocking or maybe call their cell phones when she looked over and saw the door to Brandon’s room closed. Why is that door closed she wondered as she walked over and opened the door, at least this one wasn’t locked.

What she saw caused her mouth to drop. Turning back to her room she walked in and saw that Callie had woken up, though she hadn’t moved. “Callie, you have to come see this!” she hurried over and grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the bed into the hall. She pulled Callie to Brandon’s door and pointed “Look!” she demanded.

Callie looked in but didn’t understand what she was seeing. Most of Brandon’s stuff was gone and the room was more…neutral. There was still some stuff, but some of the stuff was…wrong. Was that Jesus’s skateboard? Then she noticed the second bed in the room. “What?” she said confused.

“Jude moved Jesus out of his room and into Brandon’s” Mariana told her. “And another thing, not only is Jude’s door closed, it’s locked.”

“Why would he lock his door?” Callie asked Mariana with a confused look.

Mariana looked at her sister. “Really? You have to ask why Jude and Connor locked the door to Jude’s bedroom after they went to bed last night?” She just looked at Callie.

“What?” Callie said. Mariana raised an eyebrow at her sister and smirked. “MARIANA!” Callie exclaimed. Mariana just smiled and walked downstairs to look for her moms with Callie following behind her.

Walking in to the kitchen she saw her moms sitting at the table. “Morning girls” Lena says to them “hungry?” 

“Coffee first” Callie mumbled while Mariana sat down and looked at her moms, back and forth. 

“So, interesting redecoration you did to Brandon’s room” Mariana said casually. Stef and Lena looked at each other and then back to Mariana. 

“mmhmm” Stef nodded and sipped her coffee “glad you like it.”

“So Jude gets his own room?” Mariana continued.

“Well, since both Brandon and Jesus have their own places, it seems silly to make Jude stay in half a room when Jesus and B are only here occasionally and he is here full time” Lena said smiling “don’t you agree.”

“Makes sense to me” Callie says. “Besides, Jude hasn’t had his own room since we went into foster care. Don’t you think he deserves it now?” she said looking at Mariana.

Mariana was stuck on that. She agreed, but felt something else was going on but no matter the situation, she wasn’t going to rat out Jude about the locked door. 

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. The boys came down dressed not long after and they had breakfast before deciding to go to the movies before the boys came home, being sure to pick a movie that they probably wouldn’t like. They did some minor shopping having already bought their gift exchange presents after Thanksgiving. But Callie, Mariana, Jude and Connor still managed to make it back before their brothers arrived. 

They were watching TV when Brandon arrived and set down his stuff. Mariana was smiling knowing she was going to enjoy how her brothers reacted to the new room situation. But Brandon didn’t go upstairs yet and instead went in to visit with the family. He had been here for an hour when Jesus came in and the greetings started all over again.

Dinner was just a little ways away when Jesus and Brandon decided to go upstairs. They were gathering their stuff together when Lena stopped them. “Boys, we have done some shifting around on the rooms” she told them. “Connor is staying for a bit, so he and Jude are in Jude’s room. Jesus you and Brandon are in the other room.” She smiled and headed back to the kitchen. Jesus and Brandon shrugged and headed upstairs and walked into Brandon’s old room and noticed the changes. Putting down their bags they saw all the changes and were confused.

“Did they move all our stuff?” Jesus asked his older brother.

Brandon is suspicious and walks over to Jude’s room and pushes open the door and looks in, Jesus behind him. They see a totally different room, it looks like Jude’s stuff, but seeing a plaid shirt on the chair and the skateboards they recognize that some of the stuff is Connor’s as well.

Brandon turns to look at Jesus when he sees Jude walking up behind them. “Hi B, Jesus. He says coming in to the room. Need to get the charger for my phone” he tells them as he walks over to the dresser and grabs it. Turning back he sees his brothers watching him with their arms crossed.

“So” Jesus drawls “you threw me out of the room to get it all to yourself huh?”

Jude smiles back at him “Yep” he replies. “But if it makes you feel better, I am sharing with Connor” he smirks as he walks back downstairs.

Brandon and Jesus follow down but divert to the kitchen to see Stef and Lena starting on dinner. “So” Brandon starts “Jude and Connor get their own room?” Lena and Stef look up at them. “Actually, yes” Stef replies. “Since both of you are not living here anymore and have your own places, then Jude gets his own room and you can share when you visit” Stef tells them firmly. 

Brandon was caught off guard by that. He was expecting more denial or avoidance but they pretty much cut him off by being so straightforward. He was honest enough to admit that it wasn’t unfair really. He had his own room for years and didn’t have to share and he did move out, but he wasn’t really prepared. He looked over when he heard Jesus snort. “What?” he asked him.

“Just funny that now you have to share a room bro” Jesus laughed. “Smart move Jude. Wonder why he waited so long to do it.”

“Guess something must have motivated him” Stef said with a smirk. Lena gave her a look that neither Jesus nor Brandon understood. Parents!

The rest of the evening went well with the whole family back together and tomorrow being Christmas Eve ( _AN: messed up calendar for 2018 – sorry_ ). But no one was really tired so they all stayed up late. Stef convinced everyone to play board games that kept them up till way too late, but after the craziness of Thanksgiving, it was great to just be a family again and all together.

Mariana was loving them all being together when she looked over at Jude and Connor and realized that she meant him too. They had all had boyfriends and girlfriends over the years who came and went, but Connor was different. He had been in their lives almost as long as Jude had and somehow, somewhere he became one of the family. She wasn’t sure what she would do if they ever broke up, it just wouldn’t feel right if he wasn’t here for things. She did feel a momentary sympathy for his dad though. Connor pretty much spent all the holidays with them, though he and Jude always did something with Adam, it wasn’t quite the same.

Stef and Lena finally gave up and headed upstairs about an hour before the rest did but they were walking to their rooms when Mariana decided to tease Jude and Connor. As they were walking in to their room, Connor first followed by Jude, Mariana teased “Oh and don’t forget to leave your door open boys” she smiled as Jude turned to watch her “you wouldn’t want to upset moms.” She was smiling sweetly and enjoyed the smiles on Callie, Brandon, and Jesus’s faces at her taunt. She wasn’t prepared for Jude’s reply.

“Don’t worry Mari” Jude replied with a devilish grin on his face “we have permission from moms. They decided to get rid of that rule so it’s no longer an issue.” Continuing to smile he wiggled his eyebrows at his siblings as he shut the door and the other four clearly heard the distinct sound of the door locking.

Mariana’s jaw dropped. She was stunned and looked over at her siblings seeing similar looks of shock on their faces. “Did he just say he and Connor could be in the room with the door shut…and locked?” Brandon said stunned.

“How is that fair?” Jesus complained. “None of us could have our girlfriends sleep over like that!”

"Or boyfriends" Mariana added sullenly. 

Callie was quiet. Not that she didn’t agree with them, but she also thought it was kind of cool that Jude had managed to overturn that rule while still in the house. Guess the youngest does get away with more she thought. “Well, since I don’t have someone to sleep over” Callie said with a yawn “I don’t care and am going to bed.”

The others grumbled a bit but they too were tired so everyone decided to call it a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sorry for the change in chapters. I really thought I could get it all in 10 chapters, but I just gave up the fight. Once I hit 11,000 words on chapter 10, and I still had a ways to go, I decided to just post now and hopefully will finish up fairly quickly._


	11. Chapter 11

**_MORNING – Christmas Eve_ **

Most of the house was still asleep when Brandon walked into the kitchen and saw Stef sitting at the table drinking coffee. She was in her uniform and looked like she had to go in to work.

“Morning” Brandon said walking in the kitchen. “You working today?”

“Morning B. Yes, Mike and I pulled a shift today for work but we are getting tomorrow off, so that is a good deal” Stef smiled at her oldest. “Lena will be down in a bit to start on breakfast. We really didn’t expect any of you up this early.”

“I can wait” Brandon replied sitting down. “Mornings are good practice times and I’ve just gotten into the habit” he tells her. Stef asks him about school and the chat for a few minutes before a comfortable silence falls between them.

“So…Jude was telling us that some of the house rules have been…altered?” he mentioned while looking at his mother.

Stef just looked at him without giving anything away “mmmm”

“Just a bit surprised to hear, ya know?” he continued. “I mean you and mama have held pretty firm on those lines over the years. Kind of not expecting that you would give in so close to the end.”

Stef tried not to laugh at her eldest. He was actually handling this better than she expected he would. He had often chaffed at being held to higher standards than his siblings as he got to test boundaries first, but he would often serve as the test case for those rules. He tended to forget that while his siblings may have an easier time due to his ‘trailblazing’, he always got privileges before the rest of them did.

“I don’t know B” Stef replied carefully “not sure I would characterize it quite that way.” He raised his eyebrows challenging her evasion without saying anything. “While I can understand that things feel different, the truth is that circumstances are different now unlike…say when you were 18, and so rules are constantly evaluated.”

“No open door rule? Locked doors?” Brandon asked with a slight edge to his voice.

Stef sighed. She knew it was too much to hope that the reveal would happen before all of this came out. She knew that they would understand once they knew, but for now it was not going to go over easy with them. She wondered for a second if Jude didn’t have this in mind on some level. He was not above poking his brothers and sisters back after all of the teasing and ‘babying’ that they had given him over the years.

“Jude and Connor have demonstrated a level of maturity in their relationship that, to be perfectly honest Brandon, none of the rest of you ever did. Tell me, have all of your relationships, combined, lasted as long as theirs?” Stef asked him leaning forward.

Brandon sat up surprised at his mother’s question. He tried to add it up and realized that even being generous, he wouldn’t be able to match their five years.

“And if you can’t” Stef continued with waiting for him “I think it is safe to say the rest of the family can't either. And let’s talk about what you have dealt with in your relationships. Have you been tested and put through the pressure that they have? Have you dealt with the difficulties and struggles they went through due to being gay? And that is on top of, not instead of, the normal stress of figuring out how to be in a relationship.”

Brandon didn’t like to admit it but he knew his mom was right about his brother and Connor, but it still didn’t set well that they were being allowed to do stuff that he still didn’t feel he could do now. Though to be honest, he hadn’t brought a girl home to stay overnight since he graduated high school so he honestly couldn’t say what they would have done if he had.

“So yes, we, and I mean Lena and I as well as Adam, talked about it. We are supportive of them and their relationship and that includes giving them some privacy and respect to allow them to find their own way” Stef finished and stood up to put her cup in the sink. She looked over at her oldest and saw the uncertainty on his face. “However, if you still feel the same way in say, a few days…talk to us and we will re-visit it, promise” she smiled when she said that.

With that Stef headed out to work her last shift till the 28th and did not envy her wife’s day off at home figuring, correctly, that Lena was going to be dealing with several kids all wanting to know why Jude and Connor had a different set of rules than they did growing up. 

Mariana and Jesus both confronted Lena when they could get her alone about the new situation and she pretty much gave the same answer as Stef. They had discussed it last night figuring that they would notice Jude and Connor’s new arrangement and they had decided to go with the wait a few days approach knowing it would change things.

Callie decided to take a different approach than her siblings. Instead of talking to Lena or Stef, she decided to speak with Jude and Connor. She went to their door and knocked waiting for a response, having heard them moving around earlier even though they had not come down yet. The door opened and Connor was standing there shirtless in pair of sweat shorts.

“Morning Callie” he said groggily.

“Morning Connor” Callie said. She knew that Connor was athletic and she had known him since he was 13, but she suddenly realized why Jude wanted to lock his door seeing him standing there half naked. “Can I talk with you and Jude? And…could you put on a shirt please?”

Connor suddenly blushed realizing how he was dressed. “Uh sure, come in” he said turning to walk over to the dresser and opening a drawer and pulling out a shirt he put on.” Callie watched him and her eyes narrowed a bit. That was his own shirt! Did he have his own drawer? She stood up and walked past him and opened the closet door surprising Connor. Looking at the clothes she recognized that about half the space was filled with clothes that didn’t belong to Jude. She looked back at Connor and saw the shock on his face and looked at him calculating.

“So…” Callie started “how many of the drawers are yours?” Callie looked around the room noticing all of the things that she knew were not Jude’s.

Connor sighed and sat on the bed and watched her look around the room. “About half” he said finally. Callie turned back and smiled at him. She came over and sat down next to him. “hmmm” she murmured. At that moment she heard the shower end and saw Connor suddenly get up and walk to the dresser and open another drawer. He pulled out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and reached over and grabbed a pair of jeans and walked to the bathroom door and opened it a bit. “Callie’s in the room” he said and put the clothes in the room and came back shutting the door behind him.

Callie smiled realizing that he was making sure Jude didn’t walk into the room undressed which would have been extremely embarrassing to both her and Jude. She wasn’t surprised he knew where everything was, but the casual way he did it was a surprise. Something was definitely up. She had thought she had picked up something yesterday when she saw Jude, thinking that he was hiding something, and now it seemed to her that was even more the situation.

She stared at his face, but Connor was avoiding eye contact and she could see a slight blush on his face like he was embarrassed about something. Thinking that talking would allow him to actually make up something, she instead decided to just stare at him, not glare or anything, but just stare. She saw him look up several times and caught her watching him before he looked away again. This continued until the door opened and Jude walked in the room, dressed in the clothes Connor gave him.

“Morning Callie” Jude said pleasantly “something up?” He looked over at Connor who was watching him. Connor was relieved when Jude came in and she could see the tension run out of him as Jude came over and sat by him. 

“Well I was hoping you could explain something to me” Callie started. “I mean you telling us about the new rules for the door last night was a surprise, and moving Jesus out was actually funny, but instead of talking to moms, I wanted to talk to you about it. I told Mariana that I thought it was fair that you finally have your own room. But now, I am not sure that you do. It looks pretty clear that Connor is staying here full time, not just for a bit.” She raised her eyebrows at him questioning.

“Callie, I promise that Connor is not staying here full time” Jude said sincerely but she noticed that Connor smiled when Jude said that. “But he is here a lot and for long periods of time, so yes, he does have a lot of his stuff here.”

“And his own drawers and space in the closet” she said indicating that she knew about those as well.

Jude just smiled but didn’t say anything else.

“Jude” Callie said seriously “what is going on? I can tell something is going on, you can tell me, promise.”

Jude looked over at Connor and for a moment he considered it before he knew that she wouldn’t be able to manage to keep it quiet. “Can I ask you to do something?” Jude asked her. 

“You can ask me anything Jude, you know that” she said sincerely.

“Then trust me, us, until dinner tomorrow. Just leave it till then and I will tell you anything you want” Jude asks her.

Callie takes a deep breath and leans back and looks at the two of them. She knows how stubborn Jude can be and that if he is not ready to talk, nothing will change that. But he did agree to answer her questions tomorrow, so she agrees.

Hugging him she whispers “You know I love you right? No matter what!” 

Jude squeezes tighter. “I know and I love you too!”

**_Later that day_ **

“Where are my grandbabies?” A voice yells from the front door.

“Grandma?” Mariana yells out from the couch. She gets up and runs to the door to see Grandma Sharon coming in the door loaded with bags filled with presents. Sharon sets down the bags as Mariana gives her a big hug and she turns to grab Jesus who followed behind Mariana. Sharon came in to the room to hugs all around. 

“Grandma why didn’t you tell us you were coming?” Brandon asked her.

“Oh Honey, we wanted it to be a surprise” she laughed at him. 

“Hi Mom” Stef said coming into the room for a hug as well.

“You didn’t tell us Grandma Sharon was coming?” Callie mock growled at Stef while Sharon and Lena hugged.

Mariana was smiling till she looked over at Jude and Connor who were both smiling slightly, but Mariana would have bet they were not surprised. ‘OMG, they knew’ she thought. Jude is plotting with moms now! “You knew didn’t you” she said smacking Jude’s arm.

“What? Me?” Jude said trying to act innocent while Connor laughed.

Sharon looked over at the two of them before turning to Stef “I thought we weren’t telling anyone?” she asked sarcastically.

“Well Jude found out, comes from actually living in the house mom” Stef laughed. She shared a look with Lena, a look that Callie spotted and interpreted that Jude didn’t just find out. This thing of Jude’s was bigger than she had first thought. 

“Are you staying with us Grandma?” Jesus asked trying not to sound concerned that he and Brandon were going to end up on the couch.

“Sorry babe” she teased “but I have a very nice hotel room thank you. It may not be in the middle of all the fun and craziness, but at my age, that is not a bad thing. But I wanted to be here for dinner!”

“Hello?” another familiar voice called from the door. 

“Hi Mom” Lena said with a smile as she walked over to her mother and father.

“Grandma Dana, Grandpa Stewart!” Mariana screams out again as she runs and hugs them both. “You’re here too!” she squeals.

“Wow, the whole family is here for Christmas!” Brendan says smiling at his grandparents. 

Jude squeezes Connor’s hand and when he looks over, Jude smiles and leans over for a quick kiss on his cheek before whispering “Yes, the **whole** family is here!” Connor looks at Jude and leans forward till their foreheads touch for a minute before they join in the welcome. 

‘What was that?’ Mariana wonders at what she just saw. Connor didn’t exactly blush, but he… the only word that fit is glowed?!? Connor and Jude have been acting really strange since she got back the other day. It is so weird.

Dinner is a great, loud, and insane time for everyone. Everyone is talking and all of the older kids are sharing their news from college and informing all of the grandparents about everything that is going on with them. Dana and Stewart talk about their recent trip to Chicago where Dana was speaking at an academic conference. Sharon had gone to New York for a two week vacation and shared all the things she did there.

“Jude, Connor” Sharon said turning towards them “anything new and exciting happen to you two?”

Jude and Connor looked at each other and blushed. Jude tried to figure out what they were going to say. They didn’t want to tell people until tomorrow when Adam was there, but they were caught off guard and started stuttering. Jude looked over at Stef and Lena and they were no help. He looked back at Connor who looked as nervous as he was. “Uh…not really” he tried to say.

“Oh that’s not believable” Dana said to Sharon “I think something exciting has happened, don’t you?”

“Oh yes, that was such a guilty response. Confess boys! What mischief have the two of you been getting up to?” Sharon started grilling them.

Jude was trying to figure out a response when Jesus laughed “Oh come on Jude, you might as well come clean and tell them” he said continuing to laugh.

Connor looked over at him shocked. He turned with a slightly sick look at Jude. “You guys are really bad at keeping secrets you know” Brandon teased “they are going to find out you know, it’s too good a story to keep quiet about.”

Jude looked at his brothers feeling confused. How had they figured it out? It wasn’t possible, they had been so careful!

“Oh they are too embarrassed to admit what happened, but I am not. I will give you the whole story” Mariana said to her grandparents with a smirk towards Jude. Mariana launched into a highly embellished version of Jude’s 18th birthday discovery and before it was over the entire table was roaring at Mariana’s rendition of the tattoo story and what happened in school as it was discovered.

Jude and Connor blushed but took the teasing with good humor. They had relaxed once Mariana started talking when they realized that she, Brandon, and Jesus were all talking about the tattoos. They had been so nervous about telling the family about their wedding and it was surprising how fast that they had gotten used to the tattoos. In light of the other discovery that they had both honestly forgotten about them. Everyone laughed and teased both boys. Sharon roared many times and Stewart laughed heartily, Dana did feel bad for them, but she laughed as well. The only one who wasn’t really laughing, though she pretended to, was Callie. She had seen how nervous Jude and Connor were when the conversation started. They didn’t want to talk about something and then when Mariana started on the tattoos they had actually seemed relieved. They were concerned about something else. But what?

The evening continued with lots of laughs and good stories but it ended when Dana and Stewart announced that they were heading to their hotel and Sharon decided to leave at the same time. After all the talking it had gotten late. Lena had told everyone that they would be having brunch at 10am on Christmas Day and afterwards they would open presents to much groans and complaining about having to wait till after breakfast to get to the gifts.

After the grandparents left the rest of the family cleaned up and headed upstairs to their various rooms. Callie held Jude back downstairs when everyone left. He looked at her concerned.

“Are you okay?” Callie asked him.

“Yeah, why?” Jude asked looking at her.

“Jude you were freaking out at dinner when Jesus and Brandon started teasing you about what you had been up to. It wasn’t till Mariana started telling the tattoo story that you calmed down. You were relieved when she started telling it” Callie said concerned.

“So” Jude said carefully.

“Jude, you were worried about something else. That story was not was what you were worried about. Are you sure everything is okay?”

Jude smiled and pulled his sister into a hug enjoying the fact that she was now the smaller of them so he could wrap her up in his arms. “I promise two things…tomorrow, and it’s good. Promise.” He smiles as they pull apart. “Come on.” He pulls her after him upstairs and he says goodnight as they each go in to their rooms.

**_Christmas Morning_ **

Jude woke up that morning like he had for the last several days, wrapped in love and Connor’s arms. He smiled again wondering if he would ever get tired of this? He didn’t think so, but he had to admit that adults didn’t seem to stay as in love as he felt right now so he figured it must happen to everyone, but he was determined to make it last as long as possible.

He looked over and saw that Connor was awake and watching him with a smile on his face. “Morning” Connor whispered as he kissed Jude quickly “and Merry Christmas.” Connor squeezed Jude closer and thought his heart would burst from the joy he was feeling. Today was the day! No more hiding, he was still a bit nervous about how everyone would react, but he knew he was loved here. While they would be nervous for them, he knew in his heart that everyone would accept them, even if it took them a bit.

“I don’t want to get out of bed today” Jude muttered sulkily. “Can’t we just stay in bed all day?” he asked Connor.

“Sure babe” Connor said smiling.

Jude pulled back to look at him “Really? You serious?”

Connor smiled and kissed him deeply before pulling back. “Yes I’m serious. We are married and don’t have to do anything we don’t want to. We can just ignore the whole family all day, pretend they are not here and spend the entire day alone together in this room. Tell them we aren’t coming out and we will see them tomorrow” Connor teased.

Jude pouted. “You are making fun of me. You know I couldn’t do that.” 

Connor smirked. “No. You mean you won’t. If you wanted to do that, I would support you 100% because that the vow I took. Well, I don’t know if I actually vowed that, I mean maybe I did, but seeing as I don’t remember my vows, I figure I can they were anything and I am going to assume it was. So if you tell me you want to lock out the world, I say here’s the key.” He slides his hand down Jude’s back and down to his thigh enjoying the uninterrupted flow of skin, no more clothes for them when they sleep since the night they found out. 

Jude sighs contentedly. This is too unfair. Connor knows how to work him like no one else. He managed to simultaneously show total support while guilting him into getting up for the day. Damn him he smiled and slid his own hands over Connor’s back. “What time is it?” Jude asks him.

“7:30” Connor replies with a groan. “Why are we up so early?”

Jude giggles. “There are four more people here this morning. You want to have even the smallest chance of getting a hot shower this morning? We better move it.” Jude jumps up and saunters across the room before pausing and looking over his shoulder and teases “Wash my back?”

Connor smiles and jumps after Jude who suddenly dashes for the bathroom. Checking to make sure it’s empty allows Connor to catch up to him before they go in and lock the other door. Smiling they jump in to the shower together.

**_Brandon’s room_ **

Brandon wakes to the sound of the shower coming on and wonders who could be up this early. It’s, he looks at his phone, 7:30!? Why would they be up when breakfast wasn’t for another two and half hours? He started to close his eyes when he realized that there were six of them needing to shower now, counting Connor, which meant that at 20 minutes each, that was a minimum of two hours and Callie and Mariana always went over their time. In fact they didn’t even talk about time limits. Someone decided to get up early to get a shower and the hot water.

Brandon looked over and saw that Jesus was out like a light. He quietly got up and started gathering up his stuff for a shower. He wanted to make sure that he couldn’t be first, he would be second. Not disturbing Jesus, he managed to get out the door and close it quietly before checking across the hall and seeing everyone’s doors closed. He wondered who was in there then? He decided to lean up against the door to hold his place, he did not trust Mariana in the slightest when it came to bathroom time. If given the slightest opportunity, she would pull just about anything for an extra 10 minutes.

Brandon wondered how long he had been standing outside the door when he heard the water turn off. He was ready when he suddenly had a disturbing thought. If it was Jude or Connor in there, they could let the other one in through the connecting door without opening the hallway door and he would be third. Which would suck but still it would be better than nothing, but the hot water would be even more limited. He suddenly realized he could hear voices in the bathroom and his stomach dropped. Damn! it was one of them and the other one was already in there. He would have to wait even longer and he was nervously watching Mariana’s door when he heard the door unlock. It started to open when he reached for the knob and he pushed as the other person pulled and Jude fell backwards in surprise.

Brandon started to reach out to grab for him when Connor suddenly was behind him and steadying his brother. Brandon froze looking at Jude and Connor standing there, wet and wearing nothing but towels and his face went beet red when he realized that they had been in the shower together. “Sorry!” Brandon apologized and avoided looking at them.

“It’s okay Brandon” Jude said laughing nervously. “We thought with everyone here we should save some hot water for the rest of you.” Brandon looked at him, disbelief clearly written on his face. “I’m serious!” Jude claimed innocently as Connor, laughing, headed into their room. “Fine, don’t believe us but here comes Mariana.”

Brandon jumped to shut the door as fast as he could before he realized that no one was in the hallway. By the time he turned back Jude and Connor were out of the bathroom and their door was shut and locked. "Damn it!" Brandon muttered "how does my youngest brother keep outmaneuvering me?”

**_Back in Jude’s Room_ **

Connor snickers as Jude locks the door to the bathroom. “Did you see Brandon’s face?” he laughs as we wraps his arms around Jude. “I think we may have scarred him for life!”

Jude frowned and groaned. “Sheesh, all we did was shower. If you want to compare traumas, I got Brandon beat after all the things I walked in on him doing over the years” Jude smirked, “he so owes me.””

Connor breathed deeply holding on to Jude. “Are you really ready to do this?” he asked him. “No nerves or second thoughts?”

Jude smiled and looked Connor in the eyes. “None at all. You are mine and it’s time people know that.” 

Connor raised an eyebrow at the possessiveness in Jude’s voice. “Wow, pretty territorial there babe.”

Jude growled “Damn right I am. I have had five years of people hitting on you knowing that we are together and while it took me some time to finally realize that you would shoot them down cold, assuming you even noticed,” Jude grimaced “it did get tiring at times.” 

“Well, then I think I have something that may help out with that.” Connor smiled. “Let’s get dressed first.” Seriously, if they stood there any longer only wearing a towel and talking like that, they were going to need another shower and this was not a morning where that would work. Connor smirked as he watched Jude grab a pair of boxers out the drawer and drop his towel. 

“Merry Christmas to me” Connor cheered. Jude turned in shock and blushed, smiling at the leer on Connor’s face. “Aren’t you getting dressed?” Jude asked.

“I want to watch the show first” Connor teased and sat back on the bed. 

Jude laughed at him “You want a reverse strip show?” he asked teasingly. Connor nodded happily.

“Dream on pervert!” Jude through a pair of Connor’s briefs at him. “You aren’t getting any…” Jude watched and Connor did his damn jaw thing that made his knees melt. “…this morning” he corrected knowing he wouldn’t be able to resist all day. 

Connor smiled and finished getting dressed and walked over to the dresser and pulled out a box before going to sit on the bed. He waited for Jude to finish up and he looked over at Connor and saw the box in his hands. Sitting down beside him he looked at Connor not saying anything. Connor just sat there looking at the box.

After a few minutes of silence Connor looked over at Jude. “I got you a present, actually I didn’t have quite enough in my savings to cover it, so my dad’s helped me with the cost, said it was his present to both of us. I really hope you will like it, but I’m a bit nervous about it.”

“Connor, I am sure I will love it, but don’t you want me to open with the other presents?” Jude asks putting his hand on top of Connor’s. 

Connor closes his eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath. “No. I want this to be just between us and I don’t want anyone else to see this until we are ready because the gift is only half yours. The other half is for me, I mean if you are okay with it.” Connor hands the box to Jude with a nervous tremble in his hands. Jude holds it for a second looking at it before looking back at Connor. He pauses before opening it but smiles. He knows that if it is making Connor so nervous, it is because he put his whole heart into it and is afraid that Jude won’t love it, something that Jude is not concerned about.

Removing the elegant wrapping, Jude sees the blue velvet of the box. Jewelry? he wonders. Jude takes a breath and opens the box and suddenly he can’t breathe. He can hear his heart beat as he looks at the two rings sitting in the box. With a trembling hand he reaches out and picks one up. He can’t believe it. If he had spent a year trying to describe what he would have wanted in a wedding ring, he doesn’t think he could have conceived of something so perfect, something that told their story so well, something that was a manifestation of their relationship, but here it was.

Turning slowly to Connor, he had trouble seeing him as he felt tears pouring out. “C-c-conner?” he whispered. Connor looked up and Jude and felt the relief come into his face as Connor saw the love and awe in Jude’s. “You like it?” he asks quietly?

Not trusting himself to speak, he nods and looks back at the rings. Connor reaches over and picks up one of them. “Jude Adams Foster” he takes a deep breath “do you take me as your lawfully wedded husband? For now and forever, being my heart and my family, in sickness and in health, never to part?”

Jude feels as if his heart is about to explode in his chest. He has never felt so much for the man sitting next to him and he knows that while he feels overwhelmed, speaking the words are necessary “I do” Jude says clearly as Connor slides the ring on his finger. Jude swallows the lump in his throat and puts the box down picking up the other ring and looks at Connor. “Connor Alexander Stevens” he says sounding much more collected than his stomach really feels “do you take me as your lawfully wedded husband? In good times and bad, sickness and health, holding safe my heart and never ever ever to part?”

“I do” Connor says feeling the tears on his own face. Jude slides his ring on his finger. Holding each other’s hand with the rings they intertwine their fingers before looking up. “I think this is where we are supposed to kiss” Connor says with joy in his face.

No chaste or restrained kiss. Connor is knocked over as Jude throws himself at his husband and they both fall back in the bed kissing deeply. Showering first was wonderful as Jude thinks they have almost two hours before they have to be seen and he is going to need that time to recover from this morning!

**_About an hour later_ **

Despite wanting to spend the morning together, it was Christmas and they both wanted to be with family. Jude looked at Connor and smiled when he reached into a drawer and pulled out a box. “Is that for me?” Connor asked smiling. 

“Yes” Jude teased him “but you can open it downstairs later. I want to make sure everyone gets to see it” he said smiling as they headed downstairs. They walked into the kitchen to see Stef and Lena sitting at the island. It looked like no one else was up and the grandparents weren’t there yet. Jude smiled glad of the chance to spend a little time alone with them before it all came out. 

“Merry Christmas boys” Stef said getting up to kiss each of them.

“Are you ready for today” Lena asked them after hugging and kissing each of them. Both of them had talked last night and they were much more relaxed than they were a few days ago. Honestly they knew it was going to happen between those two and while it was just too early for their baby, it felt less like they were losing Jude and rather that they were gaining Connor.

“We are” Jude said smiling at Connor “especially now.” He looked over at his moms and he reached out and grabbed Lena’s hand angling the ring for best effect, though she didn’t see it. “Connor gave me my Christmas present early and it’s perfect.”

Connor smiled noticing what Jude was doing and he laid his hand on the table to show his ring to them as well, but trying to not be too obvious about it.

“Well?” Stef asked them. “What was it?” She looked back and forth between them and saw Lena doing the same but the boys just kept smiling at each other and them. Finally Jude took pity on them and he moved his hand and put it next to Connor’s and when they didn’t notice, he looked down at them. 

Lena still confused, noticed when he shifted his gaze and followed it and saw the rings on their hands. She gasped bringing her hands up and feeling her eyes water. Stef looked at her confused but followed her gaze and saw the matched rings and jumped up and reached for Connor’s hand. “Oh my god!” she said happily grabbing his hand.

Both of them embraced their sons again crying and looking at the rings. “Connor, they are beautiful. They are just so…you” Lena exclaimed. “You did good son” Stef said smiling widely at him.

“Thanks…mom” Connor said and was pulled in for another hug while Stef laughed. 

**_Meanwhile upstairs_ **

Mariana had finished getting dressed when Callie walked back in the room. They had both managed to beat Jesus to the bathroom and she was fairly certain that Callie had finished off the hot water. She was putting the finishing touches on her hair while she Callie getting ready.

“So…” Mariana started “…how are you doing?”

Callie looked over her stunned. They had driven nearly four hours together just a few days ago and had been talking constantly since they got back not counting all the calls while in school. This was uncomfortable small talk that made no sense. “What?” Callie said sitting down and looking at her sister.

“Oh come on, you have got to have picked up on it” Mariana said looking back at her.

“I’m not sure what you mean” Callie tried to avoid looking at Mariana.

“Please!” Mariana called her on it. “You and I both have picked up that something is going on with Jude and Connor. They are acting all weird and moms are in on it!”

Callie looks at her sister trying to determine if she should share what she knows. “You know something!” Mariana says shocked and moves to sit next to her. “TELL!”

Giving up Callie confesses “I don’t know anything…but I do know that there is something. Jude said he would tell me tonight if I didn’t press. And yes, I have noticed that moms are acting strange too.”

“I know! And what was that at dinner?” Mariana wondered. “They were so nervous when Grandma asked about what they doing. I swear when Jesus and Brandon were teasing them I thought Jude might pass out. I mean everyone at school knows, so why would that make them so nervous? Then when I started telling the story…they both relaxed! Whatever they were nervous about was not the tattoos…which means there is something else.”

“And the whole room and door thing” Mariana continued “I don’t buy it. Okay sure, Jude is the youngest and only one home, but really, just toss the rule? Then they move Jesus in with Brandon. And did you see Jude’s room, Connor has moved in almost. They are not telling us something.”

“Well, we will know soon enough” Callie said and stood up. “Let’s go and see if we can make them crack early!” she smiled at Mariana. They both headed downstairs to meet the rest of the family.

They walked into the kitchen to find Jude, Connor, all three grandparents, and Lena all sitting around the kitchen. Callie wondered for a second where Stef was when she heard her and Brandon by the tree. They ran around hugging everyone wishing them a Merry Christmas when the doorbell rang and Connor and Jude both jumped up to get it. ‘Who would be here on Christmas morning?’ Callie wondered.

“Merry Christmas Connor, Jude” she heard the male voice and froze. Looking over at Mariana she saw that her eyes were wide in shock as well as they watched Jude and Connor walk back in the room with Adam Stevens behind them. Then Lena walked up to Adam and gave him a hug wishing him Merry Christmas.

“Mom, dad, Sharon” Lena said turning to her parents “I don’t think you have met Connor’s father Adam. Adam, this is my mom Dana and dad Stewart Adams.” Adam shook Stewart’s hand and tried to do so with Dana but she hugged him before he could protest. “And this is Stef’s mom Sharon.”

Adam turned towards the short redhead with a smile and paused when Sharon pulled him into a hug “Well! I can certainly see where Connor gets his good looks from! Very nice!” Honestly, Adam didn’t think he could still blush but he did and not just because Sharon had taken advantage of the hug to pat his rear end.

Stef walked around the corner and saw Adam, having missed seeing her mother’s actions, “Merry Christmas Adam!” She said giving him a hug. “So glad you are able to join us this morning.”

Callie and Mariana looked at each other surprise and when she looked at Jude and Connor, she saw that they knew this too. ‘What is going on?’ Mariana thought. Looking at Callie, she was as shocked. “You are joining us for breakfast Adam” Sharon almost purred. He looked very scared when she said that.

Connor started to cough, trying to cover his laughter and he and Jude moved to the side of the room to compose themselves. He knew his dad would have words for the lack of warning about Jude’s Grandmother. 

“Yes” Adam replied as Jesus and Brandon walked in “Stef and Lena invited Connor and I over to join you all this morning.”

Brandon looks surprised, Jesus looks like he is still asleep and hungry. 

“Everyone get in the dining room” Dana tells them. “Brunch is about ready.” People start to move into the other room when Mariana sees Jude and Connor head over to Lena and Stef. “Can we help any mama?” Jude asks. Lena smiles and hands Jude a large dish with a breakfast casserole in it to take in and she grabs two others and follows.

“Want me to get the pitchers mom?” Connor asks Stef. “Please hon” she replied with a wink.

Mariana looks to see if Callie was close enough to hear that. Connor just called mom, mom…and she just winked at him. ‘When did that start?’ she thought.

Brunch was delicious as usual. Conversations were going on with everyone at the table, but Mariana was watching Jude and Connor almost to exclusion of everything else. She barely followed along the conversations but kept looking at Callie to see if she was paying attention and when their eyes met she saw that Callie was still just as confused. Callie turned to listen to a conversation at the other end of the table.

Mariana looked over at Jude and caught his eyes and he smiled wickedly back at her and raised his eyebrow in question. She narrowed her eyes and gave him the ‘I know you are up to something’ face. He smirked! Oh god, he smirked at her! And his face clearly said ‘but you don’t know what’. Damn! It didn’t make any sense. Jude’s smirk got bigger and he reached for his juice when she glanced at the cup and saw his hand grabbing it.

Mariana looked at it for a moment and didn’t register what she was looking at but then suddenly she realized what she was seeing. She wondered why would Jude wear a ring on that finger? Didn’t he realize that was the hand that you were supposed to wear your…!!!! Her eyes felt like that they would pop out of her head. OMFG! She looked up at Jude’s face and saw him smile at her. She started to open her mouth when he put his finger to his lips and shook his head. She paused for a second when he reached over and grabbed Connor’s hand who was listening to Stewart and Adam talk. Connor smiled back a Jude for a second when he saw Jude signaling with his eyes towards Mariana. Connor looked over and saw the shock and surprise on her face and he smiled at her.

Mariana looked back and forth between them, speechless for once, when Connor shifted his hand and she saw his ring…his matching ring!! She desperately wanted to scream she was so excited. It all fit!! The room they were both in, the door rule, Connor calling Stef mom! Her eyes got even bigger. All the grandparents, Adam being here… oh god they were going to tell everyone today!

She felt her face was going to break she was smiling so big. She adjusted her face when she saw the warning look from Jude. She nodded in agreement to his request for silence. She looked over at Callie who was watching Sharon and Dana discussing something, she laughed to herself, Callie had missed everything! She wanted to laugh out loud. She looked over the table and her eyes met Stef’s. She was smiling at her daughter and she winked. MOMS KNOW!!! She wanted to scream. This was seriously going to kill her trying to keep this inside. 

Jude and Connor both moved the hands below the table so that no one else would spot their rings but they kept smiling at Mariana and she never wanted a meal to end so much before!

“Well it looks like everyone is done” Lena said with a smile “time for presents!” Jesus and Brandon yell and are the first ones up and out of the room. Callie smiles as Sharon grabs her in a hug walking with her out. Dana and Stewart follow as Lena grabs a few dishes. Jude and Connor start helping her. 

“Honey, we can get that after presents” Dana tells her daughter. Lena sighs, “We will be right there mom. It will take Brandon and Jesus a few minutes to settle down. Stef snickers and pulls Lena into the family room. Mariana follows Jude and Connor into the kitchen with a dish and when they turn around she nearly tackles them.

“OMG!” she whisper yells. “ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!” Jude and Connor laugh at her reaction. “Surprise…sis” Connor smirks. Mariana squeaks out, holding in the yell that is on her tongue, while she first pulls Jude into a giant hung and then wraps Connor in another. “I don’t get it? What happened?”

Jude smiled at her “Vegas” he said with a shrug. 

“Oh my god! The date on the tattoo!” Mariana said making the connection instantly. 

“SHH!!” Jude puts her hand over her mouth. “We are telling everyone soon. So keep quiet.”

“Who knows?” she asks quietly.

“Mom, mama, and Adam” Jude says. “Well, moms and dad now I guess.” Connor snickers.

Mariana laughs with him. “Can I be there when you call him that?” Mariana teases Jude. “Too late” Connor snickers. Mariana laughs back.

“BOYS! MARIANA!” they hear Stef yell. “Come on!”

Time to face the family.

**_The Family room, gathering round the tree_ **

The present opening was pretty typical that morning except for the number of people there. All the grandkids got presents from Sharon and from Dana and Stewart. Moms had also gotten each kid something, even though they were doing the Santa exchange. 

The kids, including Connor, had all done the exchange and everyone laughed at the various gifts that people got. It was a great morning as Stef looked over the room and thought that she was going to burst. While she missed her dad, here was her heart, all in one place. Three generations all together, enjoying the time they spent with each other. She missed Mike and AJ, but knew they were having fun on their trip this year. She looked over at Jude and Connor and realized with a surge of emotions that this was a Christmas of firsts. The first time Jude and Connor celebrated as a couple. The first Christmas with her son-in-law (she still couldn’t believe they did this and that somehow they had agreed it was okay). She was wondering if they made the right choice when she saw Connor look around the room and she saw his face glowing with what she could only describe as joy. 

Suddenly her own emotions got to her. That boy, who she once told Lena that he didn’t look gay, was so happy because he was now and forever, a member of their family. He was seeing everyone as part of his family now after it being just him and his dad for so long. Suddenly she knew this would be okay and when he caught her eye she smiled even bigger. She once told Callie that she felt she had five hearts running around outside her body. She now knew that number had grown to six.

Stef felt a squeeze on her hand and looked up to see Lena staring at her slightly concerned. She leaned over and they kissed briefly before she leaned on her shoulder and sighed happily. “This is perfect” she whispered.

Mariana was getting ready to explode. She honestly felt she was going to die. Every time Jude or Connor would start to speak she wondered if this was it. She was over analyzing every gesture and movement trying to see if anyone suspected or not and it was like she had drank a triple shot of espresso on top of a red bull. She finally looked at Callie who was looking at her like she was crazy. Callie raised her eyebrows and her eyes darted to Jude and Connor questioningly. Mariana pressed her lips together as tight as possible and tried to deny it, but she could tell she knew something. ‘Oh God Jude, do something soon’ she wailed to herself.

“Here Connor” Jude said handing him two presents, including the one from upstairs. “I got you something extra for this Christmas. Open the small one first.”

Connor smiled. He had already given Jude his present and still only Mariana had noticed. He picked up the small box and unwrapped it before taking the top off. Reaching in he laughed as he pulled out the skateboard keychain and saw the key attached. He smiled at Jude.

“What’s the key to?” Callie asked.

Jude blushed and looked at his moms before answering. “Well, since Connor is over so much…we decided to get him his own house key.” Connor’s eyes widened as he hugged Jude before jumping up to hug Stef and Lean. 

Callie, Brandon, and Jesus were stunned. They gave Connor his own key to the house!? Callie looked over at Mariana wondering if she had any idea. She was smiling like the cat that ate the canary. She must have figured it out! But why didn't she tell me? Mariana saw her looking at her and quickly looked away. 

“Thank you so much” Connor was saying “this is really nice.”

Callie looked at Adam and noticed he was also not surprised at all. Seriously! What has happened? She looked over at Brandon and noted that he was just as messed up and Jesus, while not as upset, did look confused and surprised. ‘Wonder if he understands what that means?’ she thought.

“The other one” Jude continues with a laugh “is one I owe you for that I have been waiting on for some time.” He grins evilly at Connor.

Suddenly nervous, Connor carefully unwraps the package and carefully lifts the box top. Reading the message Connor lets out a huge laugh and falls over giggling so hard he is crying. “Oh God Jude, I can’t believe you are still worked up about that” he manages between laughs. “But this is total payback!”

“What is it?” Lena asks wondering if what it was Jude had planned so carefully.

Connor lifts the t-shirt out of the box and tosses it to Lena but no one can read the writing. Opening it up, Lena and Stef read the shirt and start giggling. “Jude, really?” Stef teases him. “It was five years ago!”

“Hey” Jude says trying to act innocent. “It’s a joke…get it” he smirks at Connor.

“What’s it say?” Sharon yells across the room.

Lena laughs and tosses the shirt back to Connor with a smile and a wink. Connor holds up the black t-shirt with the white writing so everyone can see what it reads.

**_I’m not married…but my husband is_ **

Mariana squeals with laughter while the rest of the family looks confused. Adam snickers along with Stef and Lena.

“I don’t get it” Jesus said.

“Me either” Brandon replied while Sharon, Dana, and Stewart all looked confused.

“Jude” Callie said slowly “isn’t that like the shirt Connor gave you before Cole’s Prom?” Jude nods with a laugh. “But that doesn’t make sense. Connor’s shirt was a joke because you were…” she suddenly stops and feels like the floor just dropped. She looks at Jude and Connor and sees them smiling. Her moms…they are smiling as well and she finally looks at Mariana. “Yep” Mariana says with a wink.

She looks back at Jude and sees that now he is less confident than moments ago, he is nervous about what she is going to say. He moves his hand and she sees the ring. The ring she saw already but didn’t realize what it meant. She stands up and walks over to Jude. He stands up to meet her as she wraps her arms around him.

“Are you sure” she whispers as he leans in to her and their foreheads touch. “More sure than about anything” he whispers back. She feels the tears falling when she grabs him for a hug and suddenly realizes that while he is still her younger brother, he isn’t her little brother anymore. She pulls back and looks down at Connor who is watching them and she grabs his arm and pulls him into a hug as well.

“Thank you” Connor says in her ear. “You take care of him” she says looking at him seriously. He smiles back.

“Okay, would someone tell me what is going on?” Brandon yells. “I don’t get this.” Jesus nods confused but Sharon lets out a bark of laughter. “Oh my god are you kidding?” she laughs and runs and hugs both boys. 

“Okay, I am lost too” Dana says looking at Stewart who is just as confused.

“Well” Jude says to the family “it kind of goes back to a certain Adams-Foster tradition. Brandon and Jesus took Connor and me to Las Vegas where we got drunk and got tattoos.”

“We heard this story” Stewart said smiling. 

“Right, but there was one part missing” Jude continued. 

“Why we got the date on them” Connor finished.

“That was the date you got the tattoos” Jesus explained. “We already figured that out.”

Jude and Connor smiled. “We thought so too…at first. Until we got a letter from Las Vegas” Connor said.

“What letter?” Brandon asked still trying to figure out why he, Jesus and Grandma Dana and Grandpa Stewart were the only ones confused.

“Well, it was less of a letter and more a copy of a certificate” Jude explained. “Specifically…a marriage certificate.”

“Why would you get a marriage certificate” Brandon didn’t understand. They only did that when you got….his eyes widened and he jumped up but words failed him. Jesus looked confused “What?” Brandon pointed at Jude and Connor, but still couldn’t find the words.

Jude, feeling pity for his brothers, decided to end it. “They sent us the certificate Jesus because before we got the tattoos in Vegas…we got married. The certificate came in the mail after a few weeks telling us that we had been married since November 18, 2018.” Jude and Connor held up their hands and showed the wedding bands. “Surprise!”

Mariana screamed and bounced up “FINALLY!!! OH GOD THIS IS AMAZING!” She and Callie joined Sharon in burying the boys in hugs and kisses. 

Brandon and Jesus were stunned.

Dana and Stewart looked uncertain and Dana looked at her daughter. “Are you okay with this?” she asked carefully.

“Do I wish they had waited a bit?” Lena asked as everyone turned to listen. “Yes. They are young. But they are adults and well, we talked and they want this to work and have asked Stef and I…and Adam for our help and blessings.”

“And” Jude interrupted looking at Dana and Stewart “we really hoped that Connor and I could talk with both of you about your marriage.”

Dana looked surprised and Stewart asked quietly “Why our marriage?”

“Well to be honest” Connor said with a sad smile “no one else has gone through what you did. An interracial marriage from the 1970s, still together after 45 years? You are a success story and you did it facing a society that didn’t embrace your relationship. We are facing the same thing and hope that any wisdom you can share will help us be as strong” Connor said sincerely as he grabbed Jude’s hand.

Stewart and Dana looked at each other and smiled. “This is crazy you know that right?” Dana said coming up to both of them. They nodded. Taking a deep breath she kissed both of them on the cheeks “But love is crazy and so if we can help we will. Congratulations, both of you.”

Brandon looked at Jesus in shock. “I can’t believe this can you?” Jesus looked very nervous and concerned “I swear I thought they were joking” he said causing everyone to look at him.

“What do you mean?” Jude said in the sudden silence.

“When we were in Vegas, you called me that night and said you and Connor were going to get married. You were drunk and Brandon and I were on a roll at the blackjack table and I figured you were pulling my leg” he confessed.

“We called you?” Jude asked suddenly stepping over to Jesus. “What did we say? EXACTLY!”

Jesus pausing trying to remember. “You said that Connor had asked you to marry him and that you had said yes. You said you were going to this place called the Rainbow Chapel, which I figured was just a gay joke, and you said not to wait up for you” he told them.

Jude smiled suddenly and turned back towards Connor “You proposed” he said softly, smiling at his husband. Connor pulled him tight into a hug. “And you said yes” he whispered back.

**EPILOGUE**

Anchor Beach in January, while not cold, is still brisk. That doesn’t keep the students inside unless it is raining and on this first day of the semester, it wasn’t. It was absolutely beautiful and the entire school was enjoying lunch outdoors. Jude and Connor were sitting at their table, holding hands, and actually enjoying the routine of school.

The holidays, while wonderful, were a roller coaster. After the initial excitement wore off, they had to endure constant questions and conversations about their relationship and all the work it would take. Hearing that from their moms and dad and grandparents was one thing. They had all been married. But hearing it from their siblings was too much and finally Jude snapped at them over dinner one night.

“We are DONE with this conversation!” he yelled after another passive aggressive comment by Brandon and Callie about relationships. “Until you are married…we don’t want it hear it! None of you have had a relationship that has lasted even half the time that ours has. And you are trying to give us advice? Seriously?” Jude had yelled. “You should be asking for our help with relationships, so until then…knock it off!” He sat back down to the stunned faces of his siblings, the adoring face of his husband, and the smirks of his mothers.

Connor had been so proud of him for standing up like that. He knew that Jude loved his brothers and sisters and Connor did too, so much so that he was willing to take all of their remarks without reacting, but he loved it when Jude did. They had all pretty much come up and apologized to them after that for being asses, but it was still tough.

“Hey guys” Taylor said sitting down with Daria across the table. “What’s up?”

“Just talking about colleges and baseball. Connor has talked with several schools and we are trying to figure out which one is best, assuming he gets a scholarship. Also want to make sure that it has a program I like as well” Jude tells them.

Taylor raises and eye “So…you are going to go to college together then?” she says with a smirk.

“Of course” Jude replies like she is crazy “we both go or neither one does.”

“Package deal” Connor agrees. “Also, we are talking about Prom and what to wear.”

“Prom?” Daria laughs “that’s months away, why worry about that?”

“Not worried, just planning” Jude says relaxed. He smiles “How goes your social media empire?” he teases.

Taylor growled. “Very well thank you” she sneers, not having forgiven him for the tattoo fiasco.

“Dudes” Jake said sitting down at the table next to Daria and gives her a very suggestive smile. They had been flirting off and on for a few months now. “How goes the tattoo’d lovers?”

Taylor snorts and turns away causing Jake to look confused. “Don’t mind Taylor” Connor said laughing, “she isn’t used to getting played and she is still reeling.” Taylor growls at him.

“Okay” Jake said uncertainly. “By the way dude, why did you alter that photo of your tattoo?” Taylor spun around, shock on her face. 

“What do you mean?” she asked Jake. 

He looked at her. “Well Connor covered up the date on the tattoo…not sure why though.”

Taylor looked at Connor suddenly “You covered up a date? Why?” She looked over to Jude and saw him laughing at her. He looked at Connor who was also laughing. Jude reached over and patted Taylor’s hand with his right hand and said in the most condescending voice he could manage “It’s okay, don’t worry your pretty head about it missy.”

Taylor snarled and grabbed Jude’s hand as he laughed at her reaction. “Jude I swear I will…” she looked at the hand she was holding and saw the ring. Looking up at him she saw the twinkle in his eyes and a matching one in Connor’s. She looked down at Connor’s hand and saw the matching ring. “What? How?” she croaked barely audible.

“In Vegas for my birthday” Jude teased her. “And now it’s official.”

**“OH MY FREAKING GOD!! YOU TWO GOT MARRIED?!?!”** Taylor screamed at the top of her lungs silencing all talk in the courtyard as everyone turned to look at Jude and Connor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> **  
> _Well, so ends this story of Jude and Connor. Gotta say I have mixed feeling about saying goodbye to this story, but I have loved writing it and discovering it with the rest of you. I might come back some day to this version with a follow up, or not, who knows, but its been a great time and thanks for everyone who gave kudos and sent me notes. They were always appreciated and kept up my motivation!_  
>   
> 
> ****  
> _-K_  
>   
> 


End file.
